Phosphorescent
by Arianne794
Summary: (END; LH;OSH) Aku pikir aku sendirian, karena di sini begitu gelap dan dingin. Tapi, ternyata tidak; banyak yang menemaniku. Lihat, mereka menatapku dari sudut ruang. / Self-centered!Luhan. Slight!HunHan. GenderSwitch. Minor Romance. Ficlet Collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Phosphorescent**

By Arianne794

.

Horror, Mystery, Minor-Romance

.

.

.

 _You better read this alone in the middle of the night, without a single light. And, who knows who will stay beside, maybe read along with you. Boo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _First, Cold Breath_**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu sangat gelap, padahal sepertinya Mama sudah membuka tirai tanda pagi sudah menjelang. Aku masih enggan membuka mata, mataku bertambah berat karena hawa masih dingin. Menusuk beku sampai membuat gulungan selimut tebalku terasa sia-sia.

Aku merasakan tengkukku menggigil, merambat ke depan sampai gigiku bergemeletuk. Tengkukku tertiup pelan oleh hembusan sedingin es, sampai-sampai aku merasa seperti ada kulkas terbuka di belakangku. Kenapa ini?

 _"Dingin?"_

Aku terkesiap. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan sebuah wajah pucat pasih terpampang, dia tersenyum.

Tapi dia tak punya apapun lagi selain sepasang bibir itu di wajahnya.

Senyumnya melebar, menampakkan gigi runcing berderet tanpa celah.

"AAAAAAA!"

Aku terbangun dengan nafas terengah, dadaku turun naik tak teratur. Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, ini kamarku. Tirai sudah terbuka dan ada sedikit cahaya masuk, berhasil sedikit menerobos dari celah awan kelabu.

Kumpulan rintik kecil menampar kaca jendela menjadi apa aku lihat saat Mama berteriak dari bawah. Suaranya terdengar sedikit menggelegar.

"Ya, Maa... Luhan bangun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan pelan, menyusuri trotoar dengan payung biru tua yang terbuka. Pagi ini hujan kembali datang dan Mama kembali berceramah soal payung dan _jangan sampai sakit._ Aku hanya mengangguk pelan saat sarapan, tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan. Aku terlalu sibuk berpikir.

 _Kenapa aku kembali mengalami mimpi itu?_

Terhitung mimpi keempat yang aku alami, dan tak ada yang berbeda. Tirai terbuka tanpa cahaya, hawa dingin berhembus menusuk dari belakang, dan _seseorang_ bergigi runcing itu.

Seharusnya itu tidak terjadi, seharusnya semua berjalan normal seperti tiga tahun terakhir ini. Tanpa ada _seseorang_ seperti dia, atau _seseorang-seseorang_ lain yang tidak aku inginkan.

Aku memejamkan mata, menarik nafas pelan. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tak apa, tak apa. Hanya mimpi seperti itu, _bukankah kau pernah mengalami yang lebih parah?_

Aku mencoba mensugesti diriku sendiri.

"Hei, Luhan! Keberatan berbagi payung denganku?"

Pemilik suara itu menubrukku dari belakang. Payungku sedikit oleng, dan alhasil beberapa sisi tubuhku terkena percik hujan. Astaga, dia tak pernah berubah.

"Bisakah menyapaku dengan sedikit lebih tenang?"

Dia memberikan cengiran yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang, dan kurasa aku tengah tersenyum saat ini.

"Apa itu artinya aku boleh menumpang payungmu, Manis?"

Aku memberikan dengusan kecil dan langsung melangkah. Pertanyaan retoris yang membuatku merasa geli. Dia mengikutiku, merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke bahuku yang sempit. Dia terasa berat, namun hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Kurasa kau akan tetap memaksa sekalipun aku bilang tidak, Sehun?"

Dia tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat familiar. Hangat, renyah dan begitu nyaman didengar.

" _Hurray_ , aku berhasil membuat Luhan tersenyum pagi ini." Dia menampilkan cengirannya lagi.

Tch. Dasar gila. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tahu aku tak akan menghapus senyuman selama beberapa waktu kedepan.

Kami berjalan seiring, dia tak banyak bicara, seperti hari yang sudah sangat lama berlalu. Aku mengangkat sedikit pandangan, mencuri kecil vista wajahnya yang mempesona.

 _Tuhan!_

Aku mengalihkan pandangan.

Detak jantungku meningkat. Keringat dingin yang harusnya tidak muncul saat hari hujan mulai keluar. Aku menemukan gigiku mulai bergemeletuk.

"Luhan, kau baik?"

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekalipun aku ingin. Bibirku seakan membeku. _Seseorang_ itu terlihat. _Dia_ di samping Sehun, begitu dekat. _Dia_ tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi runcingnya. Tidak seharusnya _dia_ mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini. Seharusnya _dia_ di rumah, terkurung di dalam sana.

"Sehun, bisakah kita berjalan lebih cepat?"

Suaraku terdengar mencicit, dan aku merasa tengah ditertawakan oleh _seseorang_ itu. Sehun berhenti melangkah, membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Namun sepersekian detik, Sehun mengambil alih payungku, merangkulku lebih erat dan membimbing langkah cepat kami.

"Pejamkan matamu. Aku yang akan menjagamu."

Aku nyaris menangis ketakutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian hari itu membuatku nyaris tak berani memejamkan mata. Sepanjang malam aku terus berusaha terjaga dengan bercangkir-cangkir cairan berkafein, membuat kantung mataku nyaris sama hitam dengan warna cairan itu. Aku tidak melepaskan sumpalan _headphone_ di telingaku yang terus memutar lagu dengan _volume_ cukup mengerikan.

Hal ini kembali. Hal ini kembali _lagi_.

Mama menemaniku dengan rasa khawatir, tapi aku tetap tak bisa tenang. _Dia_ di sini, bersembunyi entah di mana menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya yang mengerikan itu. Atau _dia_ mungkin tidak bersembunyi, hanya duduk diam dalam jarak dekat, hanya saja, _dia tidak mengijinkanku untuk melihatnya_.

Pindah ke kamar lain pun percuma, cara itu tidak berhasil. Dia malah akan lebih bersemangat _menggoda_ ku.

Ini malam keempat, dan aku masih terjaga. Dini hari menjelang dan Mama sudah jatuh tertidur dengan posisinya yang tidak nyaman di lengan sofa. Mataku mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah saat bayangan hitam berseliweran.

Bayangan hitam itu berpindah-pindah, cepat dan tak tertangkap. Mataku sudah basah dan aku nyaris tak bisa merasakan apapun di kedua telapak tanganku; mereka kebas, dingin dan berkeringat. Aku memejamkan mata erat saat hembusan nafas dingin menerpa tengkukku.

Padahal tengkukku tak terbuka! Aku telah mengurai rambutku dan gulungan selimut melindunginya, tapi hawa itu tetap menusukku sampai ke tulang. Gigiku kembali bergemeletuk. Tanganku mencengkeram selimut dengan kencang, sampai aku bisa merasakan tekanan kuku pada telapak tanganku sendiri.

 _"_ _Boo!"_

Suara itu terdengar menembus musik yang aku putar!

Aku melempar _headphone_ ku ke sembarang arah. Meringkuk dan menggulung tubuhku di balik selimut. Aku gemetar kedinginan. Aku tak bisa terus seperti ini!

Aku ingin berteriak membangunkan Mama, tapi tak bisa. Batang tenggorokkanku tercekat. Gulungan selimutku terasa begitu membebat. Aku terperangkap. Tanganku tak bisa bergerak, semakin aku berusaha belitan itu terasa semakin menguat.

Tidak… Tidak… Kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku!

Aku merasakan kasur yang aku tempati menghilang perlahan, membuat sebuah lubang yang terasa familiar. Tidak… Tidak…

Belitan itu mengendur, sekaligus membuatku merasa meluncur bebas. Aku seakan terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang tak berdasar.

Tubuhku ngilu, mataku tak melihat apapun selain langit-langit kamar yang mulai mengecil dan memudar, digantikan warna gelap yang membuatku gemetar. Aku berteriak, namun yang kudengar hanya cekikkan nafas mengerikan. Suara-suara bising angin berkelebat keras memenuhi telingaku.

Tulang-tulangku terasa linu, dan dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah titik buram di antara cahaya yang mengecil. Titik itu mendekat sangat cepat, seakan aku dibuat tertahan sebentar.

Titik itu makin jelas. Aku berontak saat sadar apa titik itu.

Wajah pasih tanpa mata dan hidung memenuhi pandangan, deretan gigi runcing terpampang di tengah senyum lebar.

Dia mendekat, sangat dekat. Hidung runcing tak wajar menyentuh hidungku. Dan aku tak bisa memejamkan mata.

 _"_ _Dingin, Luhan?"_

"Luhan!"

Mataku terbuka lebar. Dadaku tersentak keatas, menarik nafas dalam yang terasa menyakitkan.

"Luhan!"

Pandangan kaburku mulai terfokus, dan aku melihat wajah khawatir Sehun berada cukup dekat. Aku tak tahu, tapi aku ingin sekali menangis.

"S-sehun…"

Sehun memelukku, mengusap kepalaku dengan sayang. Membuatku sedikit merasa lebih baik. Aku tahu _dia_ masih di sini, memandangku dengan senyum lebarnya.

Aku menangis. Di antara suara tangisanku sendiri dan bisikan menenangkan dari Sehun juga isak kecil Mama, aku mendengar suara halus yang sangat ku kenal.

 _"_ _Dingin, Luhan?"_

"Jangan mengangguku! Aku sudah tahu kau masih di sini! Jangan menggangguku lagi! Cukupkan itu semua! Jangan mengikutiku! Hentikan semuanya!"

Aku berteriak nyaris histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelahnya, _dia_ tak lagi menganggu mimpi dan tidurku. Meskipun aku tahu _dia_ masih akan tetap di sana. Aku masih melihat bayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Based on true story._**

 ** _"_** ** _The blowing cold breath experience on the neck" is mine._**

 ** _"_** ** _Meeting someone with wide pointed teeth smile" belongs to someone._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Update every Thursday night, see ya. ;)**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-01-04**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phosphorescent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You better read this alone in the middle of the night, without a single light. And, who knows who will stay beside, maybe read along with you. Boo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Second, Floral Scent_**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memutuskan untuk pindah, pergi dari rumah itu, atau _kamar itu_ lebih tepatnya. Mama memprotes keras, tidak rela salah satu anak gadisnya tinggal sendirian jauh dari dekapan. Terlebih mengetahui ada banyak kemungkinan yang lebih mengerikan, bahkan membahayakan. Jika di rumah saja aku sudah separah itu, lantas bagaimana jika aku sendirian?

Aku menjawabnya dengan gumaman tipis yang membuat beliau diam. Menatapku dengan tatapan sendu dan iba. Harusnya Mama tahu itu tatapan yang tidak pernah bersahabat denganku.

"Ma, setidaknya _mereka_ tidak mengenalku, dan aku tidak akan mengganggu _mereka_. _Mereka_ tak akan sekurang ajar ini." Aku harap itu tak akan menjadi bulan semata.

Aku memilih flat yang arahnya berlawanan dengan rumahku, jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari kampus. Tak banyak yang aku beritahu perihal kepindahanku ini, memangnya apa? Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk memberikan peluang pada mereka yang seharusnya tidak boleh mendengar.

Sehun membantuku, dia datang dengan kaus lengan pendek hitam dan celana jeans belel. Aku tertegun akan kedatangannya, kupikir aku akan membersihkan flat ini sendirian karena Mama mempunyai urusan lain—entah apa, aku tak mau tahu.

Tapi lebih dari itu, aku seperti melihat seseorang lain dalam dirinya. Seseorang dari masa lalu yang begitu aku rindukan.

"Apa saja yang bisa kubantu, Luhan?" Meski dia bertanya, lengan-lengan kokohnya mulai mengangkat kotak kardus dan memasukkannya kedalam.

"Apa saja." Aku tahu jawabanku percuma, dan dia hanya mengerling kecil.

Aku mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan flat kecil itu. Flat berisi satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan satu dapur sederhana yang menyatu dengan ruang serbaguna yang tak luas ini; aku menemukannya sesuai bayangan.

Pekerjaan itu selesai setelah jam makan siang terlewat. Sehun duduk bersila sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang berkilat, membuatku melemparkan sejumput sapu tangan. Dia menerima dengan tawa dan kekehan renyah.

 _Lagi-lagi tawa itu..._

"Kenapa tak ada yang datang membantu?" Dia bertanya, lalu meraih sebotol minuman isotonik dan meneguknya. Aku yang ada di seberang, menatapnya terang-terangan. Aku tak memiliki keinginan untuk menjawab.

Cara Sehun meminum, terlihat sama dengan _nya_... Tegukan-tegukan keras yang seolah memamerkan betapa nikmat minuman murah itu. Dia juga seperti itu, lalu selanjutnya dia akan menggodaku dengan kalimat...

 _Melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, yang kau inginkan itu aku atau minuman ini?_

"Melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, yang kau inginkan itu aku atau minuman ini?"

Aku tersentak. Sehun tersenyum.

Senyuman itu terasa sedikit mengganggu, tapi di saat yang sama aku merasa hangat dan merindukannya sekaligus. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku terus merasa seperti ini?

"Hei, Luhan. Kau suka pengharum ruangan ini? Kau serius?" Sehun bangkit meraih botol aerosol sedang bercorak bunga—entah apa.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, sebelum menunduk untuk menghilangankan lapisan tipis pada dua mataku.

"Entahlah, Mama yang membelinya." Aku berharap Sehun tidak menyadari suaraku yang bergetar.

Botol aerosol itu dikocok, dan disemprotkan ke seluruh penjuru ruang.

Begitu aroma aerosol itu masuk ke hidung dan menyentuh saraf mukosaku, aku langsung terbatuk keras. Dadaku terhimpit, seseorang seperti tengah memelintir tenggorokanku, dan aku nyaris tak dapat menarik nafas.

"Luhan! Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Aku tak punya waktu untuk menyahut. Aku terus memukul dadaku, mencoba menghentikan semua ini namun yang kudapat dadaku semakin sakit. Tak kunjung berhenti! Aku bahkan bisa mendengar laringku berdenging saat aku mencoba menarik nafas. Aku tercekik, sepasang tangan dingin mencekikku!

Aku tak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan terhadapku. Ucapannya terdengar samar dan sentuhannya terasa mengambang. Aku menemukan isi perutku terasa ingin keluar, begitu sakit dan menyiksa.

"Luhan!"

Perasaan sakit itu mulai menghilang. Pandanganku mulai terang dan aku menemukan Sehun tengah menatapku dengan khawatir. Dua telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat menangkup pipiku, dan sebagian dari mereka basah karena air liur.

Sehun mengusap sekitaran wajahku yang berantakan.

Aku terengah, mataku berair.

"M-maaf..." Suaraku terdengar seperti orang berpenyakit.

"Maafmu itu untuk apa?!"

Dia berteriak, bangkit mengambilkan air putih dengan wajah pucat dan gusar. Sementara itu aku menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang yang meringkuk di sudut ruang menatapku dengan tatapan entah apa, dia terlalu gelap dan wajahnya tertutup helai rambut tebal. Aku tak menyangka dia akan seperti ini.

Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak aku ketahui akan terlihat seperti apa.

"Sambutan yang mengesankan..." Aku berbisik lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu Sehun pulang tak rela, menatapku dengan picingan mata tajam. Aku mencoba meyakinkan dengan senyum lemah. Dia membiarkanku setelah membuatku berjanji akan menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Dan sepertinya, _dia_ tak punya niat mengganggu. Aku sudah membuang botol aerosol pengharum ruangan itu, terlihat dari cara penyambutannya yang ekstrem sebelumnya, kurasa dia membencinya. Malam itu aku tidur cukup lelap, hanya beberapa kali terbangun untuk melihat bayangan hitam samar berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur. Aku abaikan, esok aku punya serentet jadwal untuk ditebas.

Aku mencoba menghindarinya, sekaligus menghargai keberadaannya. Tidak banyak bertingkah, berusaha setenang mungkin, dan menggunakan wewangian di luar; sesuatu sederhana seperti itu. Dia masih sering menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak terlihat sepenuhnya; dia terlihat enggan menyingkirkan rambutnya. Aku masih sering terkejut ketika dia diam-diam berpindah tempat. Hal paling menyebalkan adalah saat tiba-tiba ia muncul di seberang meja saat aku makan, membuat suapanku nyaris tak tertelan melihat jemari kurus panjangnya.

Aku masih sering tersentak, tercekat takut ketika ia menggerakkan tangan; cekikannya masih terasa membekas. Aku merasa dia tengah menyeringai. Aku benci sekali kejahilan mengerikan itu.

"Luhan! Kami datang!"

"Masuklah!" Aku menyahut dari kamar, merapikan rambutku untuk menyambut tiga orang yang datang.

Semuanya teman kuliahku; Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Shalom. Baekhyun sahabat dekatku sejak sekolah menengah. Kyungsoo dekat dengan kami sejak masa ospek. Dan satu lagi, teman yang tak terlalu dekat. Dia terlihat sedikit aneh, setidaknya menurut yang lain. Kami jarang melihatnya di kelas.

Ketika aku keluar kamar, aku disambut pertanyaan yang membuat flat itu hening.

"Luhan, _roommate_ mu suka aroma dupa dan melati, ya?"

Dua aroma itu langsung menusuk hidung. Begitu tajam, pekat dan nyaris mematikan saraf pembau. Aku refleks memegangi leher dan dadaku. Nafasku sedikit terengah, dan di sudut ruangan aku melihat seringai.

Shalom mengikuti arah pandangku. Dan aku terkesiap saat menyadari wajahnya memendarkan cahaya biru lembut. Tatapannya tak terbaca.

"Heung? Katanya ini memang kesukaannya, dia bertanya apa kau keberatan, begitu."

Kyungsoo pasih, Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi kaku. Maafkan aku kawan, kalian harus terjebak dengan dua gadis cenayang macam kami.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

Aku memungkas lugas, lekas menghentikan semua ini sebelum melarut. Kyungsoo pasti menyesal setengah mati mengusulkan mengerjakan tugas di sini tempo hari. Tapi kami tak punya waktu untuk sekadar memikirkan tempat baru.

Sampai menjelang malam, kami membantai kertas tugas dengan aroma dupa dan melati pekat yang melayang-layang. Shalom tampak tenang, dia yang kelihatannya paling normal di antara kami; bahkan dibanding aku yang pemilik tempat ini. Oh, aku bicara apa.

Saat jam makan malam tiba, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergegas keluar, berdalih membeli sesuatu. Ponsel mereka menyala terang, dan aku tahu Baekhyun menggenggam kalung salibnya dengan sangat erat.

Shalom tiba-tiba meletakkan pensilnya begitu mereka berdua pergi, dan menatapku dengan senyum kecil yang sejujurnya terlihat sedikit... kekanakan.

"Kau baru terbuka sebagian, ya? 'Sebagian' yang lebih sedikit." Aku berhenti menulis dan menghela nafas, tak memberikan jawaban apapun karena ia pasti lebih mengerti.

Dia memegang tanganku, menepuknya pelan menenangkan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau melihat apa saja akhir-akhir ini?"

"Seseorang yang hanya punya barisan gigi runcing tanpa mata dan hidung, bayangan-bayangan hitam, dia," Aku melirik sudut ruang. "dan beberapa _orang_ yang berpendar biru lembut, sepertimu." Aku nyaris berbisik saat mengatakannya.

Dia terkekeh kecil, tampak seperti baru saja mendengar lelucon.

"Sepertinya kau pernah tertutup sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kau bisa melihat mereka lagi. Aku yakin kau punya garis keturunan macam ini, entah dari ibu atau ayah, dan sudah meninggal."

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kau hati-hati, ya?" Senyumnya lenyap, dan dia menatapku dengan ekspresi kaku. "Banyak sekali yang sepertinya merindukan dirimu. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Kata-kata itu berdenging di telingaku; banyak sekali yang merindukanku, katanya?

Aku nyaris terisak, aku benar-benar takut bertemu mereka lagi.

Apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Great coughing, painful choking, and floral mystic scent experiences is mine. Several years ago."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini nyaris keseluruhan berdasarkan pengalaman saya. Tapi ada beberapa bagian dari pengalaman orang terdekat saya untuk penyempurnaan jalan cerita.**

 **Plot terbesar yang saya ambil dari pengalaman orang lain; yang personanya saya pakai untuk karakter** ** _Shalom_** **di sini, adalah tentang Sehun. Ada yang sadar nggak sih, Sehun punya peran cukup besar di sini? See ya next week.**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-01-11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phosphorescent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You better read this alone in the middle of the night, without a single light. And, who knows who will stay beside, maybe read along with you. Boo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Third, Curtain and Red Lollipop Eyes**_

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Shalom berkata, bahwa ada banyak yang merindukanku, aku seakan tak punya lagi tempat untuk bersembunyi. Di rumah aku tak tenang, dan di sini pun terasa riskan. Siapa yang bisa aku mintai tolong? Baekhyun, atau Kyungsoo? Mereka malah akan menjadi sasaran kejahilan yang empuk. Shalom? Kami belum begitu dekat, dan aku sendiri tak yakin. Sehun? Yang ada aku akan terpenjara dengan sifat protektif akutnya.

Banyak yang merindukanku, katanya. Lantas siapa yang akan lebih dulu menemuiku?

Dulu sekali, saat aku berumur kira-kira tiga menjelang empat; aku masih seorang bocah hiperaktif yang menjadi pemalu saat bertemu dengan orang baru. Jika seseorang tak dikenal datang, aku akan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Mamaku. Melirik takut pada tawa gemas orang itu.

Namun, untuk satu hari yang tak biasa—se- _tak biasa_ mengapa aku bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas sampai sekarang; hal itu tidak berlaku.

Saat itu aku sedang duduk diam di depan televisi menyala, tontonan kartun kesukaan yang sekarang aku cibir habis-habisan. Mama sedang sibuk membuat panekuk dan selain itu, rumah hening. Suara dari luar tak bising, karena Mama selalu mengunci pintu saat beliau tak bersamaku dalam satu ruang.

Aku masih terpaku sampai Mama memanggilku cukup lantang.

"Lulu Sayang, panekukmu sudah siap, mau madu atau sirup maple?" Aku menjawab dengan pekikan kecil bahwa aku ingin menyiram panekukku sendiri dengan keduanya.

Aku bangkit, lantas berjalan ke dapur dengan langkah terburu dan terhuyung-huyung. Aku antusias, nyaris terjatuh—

 _Grep_

—sampai sepasang tangan yang lebih besar dan lebar dari milikku memelukku, menarikku ke belakang. Juntaian tirai besar di kusen pintu berputar dan menyelubungiku sepenuhnya.

Pelukan pada tubuhku mengerat dan aku mendongak. Aku melihat wajah _seseorang_ , untuk yang satu ini aku tak begitu ingat, tapi saat itu _dia_ tersenyum

Dan matanya merah terang, seperti lollipop kesukaanku yang berkilauan.

Anehnya... Aku juga tersenyum padanya, sampai menampakkan gigi kelinciku pada _seseorang_ itu. Aku masih ingat, senyumanku sangat lebar kala itu.

Suara Mama bergaung kecil memanggil namaku. Mama mulai terlihat panik dan khawatir. Mama mencariku kemana-mana, dari satu ruang ke ruang lain, kolong meja, belakang lemari, sela-sela sofa dan semua celah yang mungkin kugunakan untuk bermain petak umpet.

 _Seseorang_ yang memelukku tertawa pelan.

Dan aku ikut tertawa.

Tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan aku tak memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa melihat Mama yang panik padahal juntaian tirai masih menyelubungiku.

Tawa seseorang yang memelukku itu makin menggema saat Mama mengobrak-abrik semua tirai, termasuk tirai yang menyelubungiku. Mama makin kalut. Aku tak tersentuh saat tirai itu kembali diacak-acak, seakan aku ada di ruang yang lain. Berada di ruang yang berbeda.

Saat Mama jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pasih dan lelehan air mata, aku terdiam. Mama lantas bangkit, nyaris berlari membuka kunci pintu rumah dan kembali membawa beberapa pria dewasa. Mama menjelaskan sesuatu dengan wajah ketakutan dan para pria dewasa itu langsung berpencar. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Mama lakukan sebelumnya.

Berkali-kali tirai yang menyelubungiku disibak, tapi aku tetap tak terusik. Mama makin histeris, aku tak dapat mendengar ucapannya saat itu. Seseorang yang memelukku itu masih tertawa kecil.

Lalu pintu terbuka lebar, itu Papaku. Datang dengan pakaian berantakan dan nafas terengah serta lelehan peluh. Mama beringsut mendekat, memeluk Papa dengan isak tangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi Papa masih bergeming.

Mata Papa menatap nyalang ke segala penjuru. Dan saat Papa melepas pelukan Mama, berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah lebar tergesa; seseorang yang memelukku itu menghentikan tawa dan berbisik.

"Ssstt..."

Begitu aku mendongak untuk melihatnya, tirai disibak dan ditarik kasar, membuat kaitan terlepas dan jatuh bergemerincing ke lantai.

Aku diraih kedalam pelukan erat bersama dengan ciuman kecil di puncak kepalaku.

Mama menangis lega, mendekat dan ikut memelukku. Mama menggumamkan kata maaf, yang saat itu aku tak tahu mengapa Mama mengatakannya.

Aku menoleh ke tempat dimana tirai lepas teronggok menyedihkan; seseorang itu sudah menghilang. Aku tak tahu kemana seseorang itu menghilang.

Aku ingat samar-samar, setelah kejadian itu, semua tirai-tirai besar dilepaskan dari gantungannya, sementara yang lain yang tak mungkin dilepas diikat erat agar tidak menjuntai. Hal itu berlangsung untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hei, Luhan! Apa yang kau lamunkan? Aku tidak menerobos hujan hanya untuk melihatmu melamun di depan makanan yang aku bawakan."

Suara Sehun membuatku tersentak. Lelaki itu memandangku heran dengan dahi berkerut dan raut khawatir. Aku menepuk pipiku sedikit keras, mengirimkan jalaran rasa perih untuk mengembalikan kesadaran. Sehun meringis melihatnya; apa di matanya terlihat sangat kasar?

"Aku akan makan. Dan lagi, seharusnya kau bisa memesan jasa antar untuk makanan ini, tak perlu susah-susah menerobos ke sini." Aku mencomot sepotong ayam lada hitam dengan sumpit pendek. Suara kunyahanku mungkin sedikit keras; ini sangat enak. Sehun selalu tahu kesukaanku sejak kecil.

Aku tertegun, kunyahanku terhenti. Apakah aku menyebutkan 'sejak kecil', tadi? Aku menatap Sehun lekat, dan lagi aku teringat dengan seseorang. Sehun yang tengah mengeringkan rambut lebatnya berhenti.

Satu cubitan bersarang di pipiku dan aku nyaris tersedak.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Kau suka padaku atau apa?" Alisnya naik turun jahil, dia suka sekali menggodaku.

Aku mendecih geli, mencomot sepotong ayam lada hitam lagi dan menjejalkannya ke Sehun yang menerimanya dengan cengiran khas.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang, kau tahu?"

"Siapa? Seorang pangeran negeri dongeng dari masa kecilmu?" Katanya dengan seringai nakal, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat, kau sama narsisnya dengan dia."

Kali ini Sehun menatapku dengan serius, nampaknya dia benar-benar terganggu dengan kalimatku. Tapi aku hanya bungkam, mungkin menunggunya membuka mulut.

"Apa seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu? Baik dulu maupun sekarang?"

Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan raut wajahnya, Sehun terlihat kaku. Tegang menunggu jawabanku. Aku terkekeh kecil, sangat lirih sampai mungkin dia tak mendengar atau menyadarinya. Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah berhenti menikmati paket ayam enak ini, nafsu makanku lenyap.

"Bukan hanya kali ini saja kau menyebutku mirip dengan seseorang." Katanya lagi. Tangannya bergerak menyumpit irisan daun bawang dan mengunyahnya basa basi.

"Dia sangat berarti." Kataku, lirih.

Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya sedikit keras, membuatku tersentak dan memandangnya dengan terkejut. Aku tak dapat membaca raut wajahnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Jika dibandingkan antara aku dan seseorang itu, pasti dia jauh lebih berarti dariku. Bukan begitu, Luhan?" Katanya dengan seringai aneh. Seharusnya aku takut melihatnya, Sehun selalu menjadi seseorang tak terduga di beberapa kesempatan. Dan lagi, di sini aku hanya berdua dengan Sehun (jika kau tak menghitung seseorang di sudut ruang sana).

Tapi aku malah terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan ucapannya. Dia terdengar seperti tengah merajuk padaku.

"Apa aku sangat berarti bagimu, Sehun?"

Lelaki itu mengulas senyum sendu yang tak pernah aku mengerti.

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Dia teman masa kecilku. Dia yang menemaniku saat banyak anak lain meneriakiku aneh dan menatapku ketakutan. Dia sering sekali bertanya; _seperti apa teman-temanmu yang berpendar biru itu? Apakah mereka semenyeramkan seperti yang kita lihat di film? Apa mereka senang menganggumu saat kau sendirian?_ "

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba mengurai rasa sesak kecil dalam dada.

"Dia mendengarkan tangis dan segala ucapanku yang dianggap melantur oleh anak lain dengan senyuman. Dia bahkan sampai berkelahi hanya karena seorang anak laki-laki mengejekku sampai menangis. Kau tahu, dia seperti pangeran negeri dongeng yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku."

Aku mulai menangis tanpa suara, dan aku tahu Sehun masih mendengarkanku.

"Tapi ternyata, kisahku tak berakhir indah." Aku terkekeh susah payah. "Aku malah meninggalkannya tanpa sempat mengatakan sampai jumpa, dan dia pergi begitu saja, tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku."

Aku merasa batinku kembali tersiksa dengan kenangan-kenangan lama itu. Senyum dan tawa kekanakannya terngiang jelas, wajahnya terbayang tanpa cela, dan aku seakan merasakan kehadirannya di sini. Aku tak lagi peduli saat seseorang di sudut ruang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan entah apa.

Aku hanya ingin menangis. Rasa penyesalan menghantam hatiku dengan begitu menyakitkan.

"Ssshhh... Jangan diteruskan, maafkan aku membuatmu harus bercerita."

Sehun memelukku, mengelus rambutku dengan perlahan. Aku malah semakin menjadi, tak bisa menghentikan tangis dan isakanku.

Saat tangisanku mulai mereda, aku mengangkat wajah dan menemukan Sehun tengah menatapku dengan senyum kecil. Air mataku diusap sampai kering, tiupan di kedua kelopak mataku pun terasa sangat nyaman dan familiar. Aku mengusahakan sebuah senyuman, dan dia terkekeh.

"Kau bisa bercerita kapan saja, jangan memaksakan diri oke? Dan maafkan aku membuatmu menangis seperti ini." Sehun menangkup wajahku dengan dua telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pelan. Hembusan nafasnya menerpaku, dan sangat nyaman. Terasa sangat nyaman. Tapi, tidak... Aku akan merasa berdosa jika menerimanya sekarang.

Aku memalingkan wajah, membuat cuping hidungnya membentur sisi wajahku. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang, dan seketika aku dirundung perasaan bersalah. Aku kira dia akan marah, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia menggumamkan tawa halus, dan mengecup pipiku cukup lama.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa menerimaku." Bisiknya.

Aku kembali memalingkan wajah saat Sehun berusaha menatapku. Sekejap mata, nafasku serasa terhenti. Aku langsung menyurukkan wajahku ke pelukan Sehun, bersembunyi di sana dengan gemetar yang mulai merambati tulang.

"Hei, Luhan... Apa aku membuatmu takut? Hei, maafkan aku... Luhan?"

Tidak, tidak! Bukan itu! Sama sekali bukan!

"S-sisi jendela... Sisi jendela bertirai..." Lirih suaraku bergetar. Suhu dingin mulai menusuk dan aku sangat benci sensasi ini.

Sehun berhenti sejenak, dan pelukannya makin erat.

"Jangan buka matamu."

Seseorang ada di luar jendela bertirai. Matanya merah, berkilauan seperti lollipop kaca favoritku saat kecil.

Dan dia...

...tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Little flashback from my childhood memory. Still feel a little scared when I see a thick curtain.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Banyak tugas, waktu sempit. Doakan saja saya bisa update** _ **Viera V Lzi**_ **tanggal 20 besok dan bisa ketemu kalian Kamis depan.**

 **Ah ya, saya indigo? Entahlah, saya juga bingung mau jawab apa, hehe. Simpulkan sendiri ya, saya selalu kasih keterangan mana yang berdasarkan pengalaman saya atau tidak.**

 _ **I just wanna sharing here.**_

 _ **And, see your corner's room, maybe "someone" staring at you from there?**_

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-01-** **18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phosphorescent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You better read this alone in the middle of the night, without a single light. And, who knows who will stay beside, maybe read along with you. Boo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fourth, Journal**_

 **.**

 **.**

Studi berjalan seperti biasa, jadwal memadat dan aku hampir tak punya waktu untuk bernafas tenang di ruang beratmosfer santai. Rentetan praktikum beserta laporan yang beranak pinak dan segala presentasi yang menunggu; aku nyaris meledak. Apa yang aku pikirkan dulu saat memilih prodi ini?

Tapi setidaknya, perhatianku sedikit teralih. Kepalaku sudah pusing untuk menghiraukan _mereka_. Ketika aku tak sengaja berpapasan, aku akan mengabaikan seperti aku tak dapat menyadari keberadaan _mereka_.

Persetan, aku sangat lelah.

Petang ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan praktikum, dan tubuhku berbau cairan kimia; jas labku tak banyak berguna jika sudah terpakai kesekian kali. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah terkapar di kafetaria yang mulai sepi, berharap masih ada seporsi makanan di sana. Sementara aku masih harus pergi ke perpustakaan demi menjemput beberapa jurnal jurusan lapuk yang nyaris dimakan rayap. Jurnal-jurnal rapuh yang masuk ke dalam daftar tak boleh dipinjam; petugas perpustakaan sangat tahu kebiasaan kami yang serampangan ketika mengejar jadwal. Aku tak tahu, mengapa tak ada jurnal yang sedikit modern untuk tahun ini.

Hanya ada beberapa orang di perpustakaan beserta satu dua orang petugas. Aku mengucap sapa kecil pada petugas yang menjaga meja depan.

Rak ke tigabelas di lajur kiri; aku membawa langkahku ke sana.

Mereka ada di tingkatan rak keenam dan percayalah, aku yang seratus enampuluh sekian tak dapat meraih jurnal itu, dan jangan tanyakan apa aku pernah menyentuh jurnal di rak ketujuh tanpa tangga; rak teratas adalah yang paling pongah. Ini perpustakaan berumur. Banyak orang tahu bahwa sesuatu yang lama akan identik dengan sesuatu yang besar, klasik dan kuno; oh, atau hanya berlaku untuk perpustakaan ini. Pihak universitas lebih suka membangun gedung baru ketimbang merenovasi, entahlah.

Ada atmosfer lain yang melayang-layang di antara aroma buku usang.

Aku abaikan. Aku mengambil tangga berukuran sedang di ujung koridor. Aku mendengar langkahku sendiri terseok-seok; siapa yang membuat tangga seberat ini astaga?!

Satu jurnal kutemukan, dan yang satu lagi entah di mana.

"Jurnal metabolisme komponen pangan jilid 6, tahun 2003… Hmm, seharusnya ada disin—"

"Di rak selanjutnya, antara jurnal jilid 11 dan 12; mereka menyembunyikannya di sana."

Aku nyaris terjatuh mendengar suara itu. Aku menoleh ke bawah, di sana ada seorang lelaki muda berpakaian lusuh dan menggendong ransel butut. Tipikal mahasiswa yang hanya mempedulikan jadwalnya.

"Oh, apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan, jika saja potongan rambut dan pakaiannya sedikit lebih rapi.

"T-tidak…" Aku menelusuri rak selanjutnya dan benar, jurnal itu ada di sana. Kenapa jurnal ini harus diletakkan di sini?"

"Mungkin cukup penting." Aku tertegun sejenak. "Bisakah aku minta tolong kembalikan ini?"

Lelaki itu mengulurkan sebuah jurnal berwarna kecoklatan yang sangat usang. Aku menerimanya dengan kernyitan dahi. "Analisis Keamanan Pangan 1999". Hanya itu judulnya, tanpa sub judul ataupun jilid.

"Di mana aku harus meletakkannya? Mengapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" Meski begitu, aku malah membuka-buka jurnal itu dan seketika terbelalak mengetahui isinya. "Rak kedelapan, ujung paling kiri."

"I-ini…"

"Jika kau setakjub itu, kau pasti anak tahun ketiga akhir, bukan begitu?" Lelaki itu tersenyum geli. Aku merasa pipiku memanas.

Ini adalah referensi paling dicari untuk tahunku ini! Astaga, apa selama ini dia yang membawanya?!

"Hei, turunlah… Kau mau membacanya di sana?"

Aku tersentak, lalu langsung turun dengan tiga jurnal di tangan. Rasa antusias meledak dalam pembuluh darahku, rasa lelah menghilang seakan aku baru saja menelan obat doping.

"Bisakah aku meminjamnya?" Mungkin wajahku seperti anak kucing meminta makanan, tapi biarlah. Tugasku akan sempurna dengan ini.

Lelaki berwajah kelelahan itu tersenyum samar lantas mengangguk pelan.

"Akan aku pinjamkan."

Terdengar janggal, namun aku mengabaikannya. Aku langsung berjalan menuju bagian baca. Menarik kursi, duduk manis dan mengeluarkan senjata andalan; sekotak alat tulis, bindel buku dan juga ponsel.

Aku langsung memotret halaman-halaman dua jurnal pertama yang aku butuhkan. Lelaki itu duduk di seberang, membuka tas bututnya dan buku kejuruan yang cukup tua. Oh, dia _freak_ dengan tempat ini.

Dia sadar aku meliriknya.

"Keberatan aku duduk di sini?"

"Tidak, tidak. Silakan, nyamankan dirimu."

Aku duduk setelah acara memotretku selesai. Membuka jurnal yang aku dapat dari seseorang di depanku itu dengan hati-hati, ah, tekstur kertasnya member aliran listrik kecil yang membuat mataku berbinar.

Aku menghempas rasa lelah—yang aku pun heran mengapa aku bisa melakukannya, dan menulis ulang jurnal tebal itu di bindelku yang masih baru. Merangkumnya menjadi paragraph ringkas dan padat.

"Kenapa tidak memotretnya seperti tadi?" Tanya lelaki itu. Aku mengangkat wajahku, dia juga sedang mencorat-coret sebuah dokumen atau entahlah.

"Hal seperti ini tidak bisa aku potret. Aku harus memahaminya benar-benar, mataku akan perih jika terlalu lama memandangi layar."

Aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat pekerjaannya. Mataku membulat. "Apakah itu skirpsi? Berarti Anda seniorku, astaga, maafkan aku!"

Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Kenalkan, Han Jae Seok. Mahasiswa tahun akhir."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku Lu Han, mahasiswi setingkah dibawah Senior Han." Aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah, baru kau yang bicara sesopan itu padaku. Dan Lu Han, kau baru saja menemukan oase di padang pasir, huh?"

Aku mengangguk, mungkin terlewat antusias. Ini akhir hari dan adalah keajaiban aku merasa senyaman ini. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Tentu saja, Senior Han. Dosen Park sangat mengerikan; kau paham itu. Tugas beliau benar-benar neraka, tak pernah ada yang mendapatkan nilai diatas C+. Dosen tua itu tak pernah tersenyum dan selalu saja membahas materi yang sulit kami temukan referensinya yang benar." Aku mengeluh terlalu banyak.

Senior Han tak menjawab, dan aku sadar bahwa mungkin aku melewati batas. Tapi, apakah baru saja aku melihatnya tersenyum kecil di sana?

"Kau akan melihat kebaikannya suatu saat nanti, Luhan. Lanjutkan ringkasanmu, kau perlu banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya." Dia menatapku jenaka dan aku tersenyum; bersyukur dia tak tersinggung.

Kami larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Aku tak sadar ponselku menyala beberapa kali, tanganku tak berhenti menulis, menggaris dan memebri catatan kecil di samping bindel. Sesekali Senior Han membantuku. Ternyata dia lelaki yang sangat baik. Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa, sampai gerakan tanganku terhenti ketika aku menemukan tak ada lagi lembar kosong di buku bindelku saat aku membalik halaman.

Aku beralih menatap jemariku yang kemerahan, penuh coretan pulpen, tinta spidol juga serbuk grafit hitam.

Aku tertegun.

"Masih ada berapa halaman?"

"A-ah…" Aku membuka jurnal itu. "Sekitar empat halaman."

Senior Han berdiri, mengemasi bukunya. Dia memakai tas bututnya dengan gaya khas dan tiba-tiba aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang ternyata pucat.

"Potret saja, tanganmu sudah terlalu pegal, kan? Lagipula lembar bindelmu sudah habis."

Seketika aku merasakan jemariku kebas dan tremor sekaligus. Aku mengusahakan sebuah senyuman pada Senior Han.

"Sampai jumpa, Luhan! Kembalikan jurnal itu ya; rak kedelapan, ujung paling kiri. Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Senior Han. Terimakasih."

Aku mengemasi semua barangku. Ketika aku membuka ponsel, aku mendapati banyak panggilan tak terjawan dan pesan. Aku mengabaikannya sejenak dan memotret lembar jurnal.

Pesan terbaru dari Kyungsoo, berisi ia dan Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu. Katanya mereka melihatku sibuk sendirian di sini, jadi tak mau mengangguku. Baiklah, sekarang aku harus pulang sendiri. Oh, mungkin sepertinya tidak.

Sebuah panggilan masuk ketika aku mulai berjalan. Sehun, siapa lagi memang?

"Ya? Halo?"

"Ya, halo apanya?! Kau di mana sekarang? Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku, hah?!"

Aku tersenyum, menaiki tangga yang masih menyender manis di sana. Rak kedelapan, ujung paling kiri ya? Ah, kenapa rasa lelahku kembali muncul sekarang?

"Perpustakaan. Cepat kesini, ya?"

"Dasar gadis bodoh."

Panggilan itu terputus. Aku mengamati deret buku tanpa label di rak kedelapan itu, terlihat antara familier dan tidak. Mungkin lain kali aku akan membaca mereka.

Aku turun dan mengembalikan tangga ke tempat semula dan sial, ini terasa jauh lebih berat disbanding sebelumnya. Aku keluar perpustakaan dengan kernyitan dahi, meja depan kosong. Mungkin petugas sedang keluar sejenak.

Aku menunggu Sehun di bangku depan dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Aku sangat merindukan kasur dan bantal.

"Luhan, kau berjam-jam di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai selarut ini?! Kukira kau sibuk bercumbu dengan cawan petri dan kumpulan ternak bakteri." Sehun datang, dan dia terlihat marah juga khawatir. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Menyalin jurnal untuk tugas."

"Aku tak pernah tahu perpustakaan buka sampai saat ini. Kita pulang sekarang."

Aku bangkit, berjalan dengan memeluk lengan kokoh Sehun dan menyandarkan kepala. Bahunya sangat nyaman meski keras. Sebelah tangannya mengeratkan gandenganku dan sebelahnya lagi mengusap kepalaku.

Aku mengusakkan wajahku padanya. Kekehan familier mengudara, terdengar begitu hangat. Aku akan dianggap anak kucing olehnya.

"Dasar anak kucing, manja sekali." Nah, apa kubilang. "Kau berbau seperti lembaran kertas tua, kau tahu?"

Aku menggumam malas, kantuk dan lelah menderaku.

"Dan kau berbau seperti rumah; nyaman sekali. Parfum apa, sih?" Sehun tertawa, lantas mencuri kecupan kecil di sisi pipiku. Sayangnya aku terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya.

"Payah, mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Aku tak dengaaarrr… Kita pulang sekarang, Luhan?"

Di antara pilar-pilar gelap, seseorang memandangi mereka dengan senyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari masih tak jauh berbeda; masih dengan jadwal padat dan deret tugas yang mengalir seperti air bah. Sekarang adalah jam kritis dimana kalori sarapan lenyap tak bersisa dan kantuk berkunjung. Ini jadwal kedua Dosen Park dalam seminggu.

Kami duduk nyaris kaku, tegang menunggu pembagian tugas dengan keringat dingin mengalir. Nilai C+ adalah anugrah, tak perlu mengulangnya kembali. Dan aku sangat berharap.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini, hah?! Bagaimana kalian bisa bertanggung jawab dengan konsumen jika hal seperti ini saja kalian tak bisa?!"

Ceramah menggelegarnya dimulai dan kami tetap memaku pandang ke depan. Pantang menunduk jika tak ingin mendapat ceramah tambahan.

Nama kami satu per satu dipanggil, tak ada yang meributkan nilai orang lain. Bukankah keselamatan diri sendiri harus diutamakan? Aku harap-harap cemas, aku akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Nona Lu Han."

Aku terkesiap. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju padaku. Tatapan prihatin aku dapatkan. Suara Dosen Park memberat, dan kami rasa itu bukan pertanda baik. Aku berjalan ke depan. Menerima tugasku dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Tatapan Dosen Park tak terbaca sama sekali.

"Bukan hal mudah membangun analisis dari produk lama untuk keadaan modern. Pertahankan."

"M-maafkan saya, Dosen—eh?" Apa yang beliau katakan tadi? Aku mengangkat wajah dan melihat nilaiku.

B+.

Di ujung kanan atas, tertera nilai itu. Aku nyarik blank, perasaanku campur aduk. Sementara seisi kelas mulai bising dengan bisik-bisik yang mendengung seperti kumpulan lebar, aku menemukan seutas kejanggalan di raut wajah pria baya itu.

"Kerjakan tugas yang saya berikan lewat surel. Selamat pagi."

Dosen Park berlalu. Dan secepat itu pula aku dikerubungi. Decak kagum dan tak percaya bergema memenuhi ruangan. Bulu kudukku merinding. Hal-hal yang aku abaikan selama ini bermunculan. Aku merasa kedinginan.

Tanpa mempedulikan teman-temanku yang heboh tentang bagaimana caraku mendapatkan nilai itu, aku merebut tugasku dan berlari.

"Luhan!" Mungkin itu Baekhyun, mungkin itu Kyungsoo. Aku tak tahu.

Oh sial! Mengapa perpustakaan sangat jauh?!

Aku tak mengucap sapa saat memasuki ruang besar itu, langsung menuju ke rak ketigabelas. Mengambil tangga berat dengan susah payah, dan ketika mataku menelusuri susunan rak, aku terhenti. Aku menyandarkan tangga sekenanya, dan aku merosot lemah.

Tak ada tingkatan rak kedelapan. Semua rak hanya memiliki tujuh tingkat.

"Oh, Tuhan… Astaga…"

Aku tak tahu, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa sedih tanpa alasan. Seolah-olah aku baru saja mengalami rasa sakit, malu dan sedih secara bersamaan. Seperti seseorang mencemooh dan memfitnahku habis-habisan, membuatku diterpa cerca hina dan malu luar biasa.

"A-agh…"

Dadaku sangat sakit. Aku mulai menangis tanpa suara saat menyadari keberadaan seseorang di dekatku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang dengan raut wajah khawatir, aku merasa setengah sadar. Mereka membiarkanku menangis, menepuk-nepuk punggungku tanpa banyak tanya.

Sehun datang dengan aroma kimia menyengat saat aku sudah tenang di salah satu sudut taman mahasiswa. Wajahnya letih dan berkeringat, namun lagi-lagi khawatir lebih mendominasi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Baekhyun bilang kau tiba-tiba menangis di perpustakaan."

Alih-alih menjawab, aku menanyakan keadaannya.

"Sehabis praktikum apa? Kau bau sekali." Sehun terlihat marah, dahinya berkerut tak suka.

"Bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar dan berhenti membuatku khawatir?!" Dia meninggikan suaranya.

Dan aku benci itu.

"Lantas pergi dan tinggalkan rasa khawatir bodohmu di sini, Brengsek."

Sehun menarikku ke dalam pelukannya saat aku henda beranjak pergi. Aku mencoba berontak namun ia lebih kuat. "Pergi. Aku benci padamu. Aku benci. Enyah sana!"

Aku menyerapah, namun Sehun masih bergeming.

"Sudah? Maafkan aku, ya?"

Aku melepas paksa pelukannya yang menyebalkan dan duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku ke bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik, Luhan?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut. Aku tiba-tiba merindukan mama. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi.

"Jam berapa kau menjemputku di perpustakaan hari itu?"

Sehun duduk dihadapan kami. "Jam setengah sepuluh malam."

Aku refleks mengangkat wajah, menatap lelaki itu tak percaya.

"Kau bilang kau tak pulang larut hari itu!" Baekhyun nyaris memekik. Sejujurnya aku tak tahu berapa waktu yang aku habiskan sejak petang di hari itu.

"Aku bertemu seorang senior di sana, yang meminjamkan jurnal analisis yang aku ceritakan itu. Jurnal yang aku gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas Dosen Park." Mereka diam mendengarkan.

"Aku menyalinnya, tanpa henti sampai bindelku habis. Dia pergi sebelum aku mengembalikan jurnal itu di tempat yang ia sebutkan, rak ketigabelas…" Aku menarik nafas.

"Tingkat kedelapan ujung paling kiri."

"Tak pernah ada rak kedelapan di perpustakaan kita kecuali bagian literatur di ujung sayap kanan." Kyungsoo membisik.

"Tapi hari itu ada." Aku berucap lemah.

"Senior itu terlihat pucat, lelah dan seperti sewajarnya mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang pusing dengan revisi. Dia baik, membantuku saat aku meringkas."

Dua teman gadisku sudah pasih. "Luhan, aku tak tahu kau sudah sejauh itu?"

"Aku tak tahu…"

"Siapa namanya?" Sehun buka suara.

"Senior Han. Han Jae Seok."

Kyungsoo menggenggam jemariku erat. "Yang terpenting; dia tak mengganggumu, kan?"

Aku menggeleng sekenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, empat potret halaman terakhir jurnal itu menjadi blur, hanya tampak seperti gambar kaca yang terkena uap panas.; syukurlah bindelku baik-baik saja. Setiap aku ke perpustakaan meminjam jurnal, aku selalu menatap rak ketigabelas dari bawah ke atas; menghitung dan berharap aku akan menemukan rak kedelapan di sana.

Belakangan aku tahu (Aku mendapat informasi ini dari senior-senior bahkan alumni yang dapat melihat _mereka_ , juga Shalom); bahwa seseorang bernama Senior han itu adalah mahasiswa angkatan 1999 yang meninggal di dekat kawasan kampusku ini.

Rumor mengatakan bahwa dia adalah mahasiswa miskin namun cemerlang yang sibuk dengan skirpsinya kala itu. Jurnal itu adalah salah satu karyanya yang terbilang _menakjubkan_ di tahunnya. Di tengah kesibukan semester tinggi, dia masih bisa menelurkan jurnal yang hebat di masanya; kau tahu maksudku. Dan seperti kebanyakan kisah klise, ada golongan tertentu yang benci dengan orang seperti Senior Han.

Dia meninggal saat akan bimbingan, ada yang bilang karena kecelakaan, perampokan, kekerasan, atau hal lainnya; rumor berumur lama tak pernah diketahui mana sumber validnya. Dan dosen pembimbingnya kala itu adalah Dosen Park

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Purely alumnus' experience. Don't ask me what the journal really is. I don't ever know it.**_

 _ **It's happened in 2009 ago.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya menyela susunan yang saya buat sendiri setelah mendengar cerita ini dari 'alumnus' itu sendiri.** _ **Creepy**_ **sekali, kalau boleh bilang, nyaris nggak bisa saya percaya. Dia seorang indigo, omong-omong.**

 **Oh yeah, tunggu laporan dan presentasi kelar dulu sebelum melanjutkan yang satu. See ya!** __

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-01-25**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phosphorescent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You better read this alone in the middle of the night, without a single light. And, who knows who will stay beside, maybe read along with you. Boo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Fifth, 2_** ** _nd_** ** _Roadway_**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tumbang.

Aku jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Yang aku ingat saat itu, aku baru saja menyelesaikan praktikum dan sebuah rapat panitia _event_ tahunan fakultas. Begitu keluar dari ruang rapat, belum sampai dua langkah aku sudah meluncur jatuh.

"Luhan!"

Baekhyun yang berteriak paling keras saat itu, kurasa.

Mama panik bukan main, ketakutan suatu hal yang sangat buruk kembali menimpaku sampai hendak mendatangkan orang pintar, pendeta atau siapapun itu aku tak peduli. Aku menolak serta merta, meskipun aku tahu ada faktor sesuatu lain yang ikut andil.

Aku istirahat di flatku dengan Mama yang datang tiap pagi dan sore. Dia kelelahan, tapi sifat kepala batuku juga diturunkan dari Mama. Meskipun aku merasakan sepi dan sunyi begitu mencekam, aku bersyukur bisa memulihkan kondisi nyaris tanpa gangguan. Gadis berambut lebat di sudut ruang lebih sering diam, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan kaki dalam-dalam.

Tengah malam aku kerap terbangun; melihat bayangan hitam mengamati dari sudut berbeda tiap malam.

Aku bisa merasakan hawanya, dia sesuatu dari masa lalu yang akhir-akhir ini kembali menampakkan diri. Seseorang bermata merah yang suka tersenyum itu. Aku masih tak tahu apa keinginannya, tapi selama ia tak mengganggu, aku akan abai.

Ini hari ketiga aku mengambil izin sakit. Dan setelah selesai sarapan dengan sup kacang merah buatan Mama, pintu flatku diketuk dan Mama menemukan teman-temanku berdiri di sana dengan senyuman dan tas menggembung entah berisikan apa.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Mama mempersilakan mereka masuk. Sebelum pergi, Mama memelukku dan berbisik; _Mama selalu terkejut melihat Sehun saat dia tersenyum_. _Dia mengingatkan Mama pada teman kecilmu dulu._ Hanya senyuman tipis yang aku berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian titip absen?" Aku memandang mereka dengan raut wajah datar, Chanyeol yang tengah sup kacang merah buatan Mama terhenti, dan tiga lainnya mengangguk kompak.

"Kau butuh _refreshing_." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah tak peduli, Baekhyun mengangguk sama tak peduli. Tapi aku tahu, aku sakit dan butuh penyegaran adalah salah satu alasan untuk mangkir sejenak dari tuntutan jadwal.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri." Aku mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Dan pastinya kalian butuh mobil." Chanyeol melanjutkan acara makannya lagi; entah untuk alasan apa dia terlihat sangat kelaparan.

Aku terkekeh sebentar, sebelum memberi tatapan penuh terima kasih. "Apa saja yang harus aku bawa?"

Kami pergi ke sebuah kawasan wisata alam di kota sebelah. Kawasan dengan banyak pepohonan dan tanaman perdu; itu yang aku lihat dari gambar-gambar di situs resminya.

"Harusnya aku mendengar celotehan khas para gadis di sini; kalian mengantuk atau apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tak henti memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya; sudah berapa banyak yang ia habiskan setengah perjalanan ini?

"Mobil sudah ramai dengan suara kunyahanmu itu."

Sarkasme dari Kyungsoo membuahkan kekehan kecil kami. Aku bisa melihat Sehun yang duduk di belakang kemudi mengulum senyum. Sehun menatapku lewat kaca spion, dia tersenyum penuh arti. Dan aku menemukan semu panas samar bersarang di pipiku, oh, apakah demamku tiba-tiba kembali?

"Eiy, dilarang saling pandang diam-diam di sini." Sehun tertawa ekspresif sementara aku mendengus dengan colekan nakal dan tatapan menggoda Baekhyun. Aku tak berani menatap ke depan, karena Sehun dan senyumannya masih di sana.

Dan pada akhirnya, mobil itu tak hanya ramai karena suara kunyahan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang kami bicarakan, entah berapa kali _shutter_ kamera ponsel terdengar; aku merasa bebanku perlahan terangkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersenyum lebar begitu kami sampai. Udara segar memenuhi rongga dadaku. Terasa sejuk dan nyaman, mungkin benar aku butuh rehat sejenak. Terlalu lama menghirup aroma cairan kimia dan bau asam bakteri serta aroma buku lapuk membuat paru-paruku seakan mengerut.

Cahaya matahari tak terlalu terik, cukup hangat untuk membuatku melepaskan jaket, syal dan menyisakan baju hangat yang tak begitu tebal. Kami sepakat berpencar sebentar, pergi kemanapun yang kami ingin sebelum kembali untuk makan siang.

Aku tentu bersama Sehun.

Dia memaksaku mengenakan syalku kembali. "Pakai ini. Kau sudah melepas jaketmu tadi."

Aku pasrah saja saat Sehun membelit leherku dengan syal itu. "Di sini sudah cukup hangat." Aku sakit dan keprotektifan Sehun adalah dua hal yang makin lama makin menyebalkan.

Kami berjalan-jalan, hanya sekadar melihat pemandangan; hamparan tanaman perdu sejauh mata memandang dan kabut-kabut putih yang menipis karena hari beranjak siang. Ponselku penuh dengan potret pemandangan indah itu, sementara Sehun memiliki pemandangan indahnya sendiri, katanya. Astaga, bisakah seseorang menghapus taburan semu merah muda di tulang pipiku ini?

"Kau manis sekali saat memerah."

Satu geplakan pada lengan kokohnya dan berbuah kekehan renyah. Kami duduk di sebuah bangku saat alarm ponselku berbunyi. Aku mengeluarkan beberapa potongan strip obat dan menelannya tanpa air. Sehun memicingkan mata pada kaplet-kaplet obat yang aku telan. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mencubit pipinya yang sama sekali tidak berisi.

"Kebanyakan hanya multivitamin bersalut yang manis. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, jelek sekali."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, tapi ada seulas senyum yang tersemat. Sehun menangkap tanganku yang hendak melepas cubitan, menggenggamnya hangat dan membuat tanganku terlihat tenggelam di antara jemarinya. Dia menatapku khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya dan aku mendesah lemah. Baiklah, sesi interogasi di mulai dan selamat Luhan, kau menjadi tersangkanya di sini.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri aku mulai membaik, kan?" Aku tersenyum padanya. Sehun tampak tak puas.

"Haruskah aku memperjelasnya?" Aku langsung menggeleng. Menyerah, karena mengelak sama dengan berdebat. Dan berdebat dengan Sehun bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Aku merasa diikuti, meski tidak secara terang-terangan. Samar-samar aku masih bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya, dingin dan entahlah." Aku menghela nafas sejenak. "sulit mendeskripsikannya."

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih tahu tentang ini? Seperti yang disarankan oleh ibumu?"

"Aku takut menghadapi kenyataan yang mengerikan, aku merasa lebih baik tidak tahu sama sekali." Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di tangkupan dua telapak tangan. Oh, kenapa tiba-tiba mataku basah? Akhir-akhir ini aku makin sensitif dan cengeng.

Sebuah lengan yang berat melingkupi punggungku, menarikku mendekat. Tepukan pelan menyentuh bahu, kurasa Sehun ingin aku merasa lebih nyaman dan terlindungi. Seakan aku mendengar kalimat _aku akan ada di sini bersamamu_.

Dan terimakasih, Sehun, itu berhasil.

"Lakukan apa yang membuatmu nyaman. Tapi jika kau lelah, kau bisa beritahu kami. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Aku mengusap air mataku, menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum geli sebelum menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Dia berjengit kaget. "Oh astaga, kau sangat tiba-tiba."

Aku mengulum senyum. "Kau lucu."

"Seperti teman masa kecilmu dulu itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada santai, tapi di saat yang sama dia terdengan serius. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum buka suara.

"Hm-mm. Dia suka melawak, tapi lawakannya garing. Aku sering tertawa bukan karena lawakannya yang lucu, tapi lebih kepada ekspresinya . Dia seperti bocah konstipasi yang sudah di ujung tanduk." Aku terkekeh kecil sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang bersatu dengan hangatnya sinar mentari. Sudah berapa lama kami menghabiskan waktu?

Rasanya aku ingin tidur.

"Kau merindukannya?" Sehun bertanya bersama dengan capitan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di cuping hidungku; dia suka sekali mengganggu kesenanganku. "Jangan tidur." Warna suaranya terdengar senang.

"Ugh." Aku mengerang melepaskan capitan jemarinya. "Merindukannya, ya? Sangat, tapi rasanya tidak berguna. Rinduku tak akan berbalas, pun tak akan pernah tersampaikan." Aku membisik di kalimat terakhir.

"Dia sudah … meninggal?" Sehun tampak berat dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak lahir di sini? Saat pindah kemari, aku tak sempat mengucapkan sampai jumpa, atau bahkan meminta maaf karena pertengkaran kami sebelumnya. Aku tak berhubungan dengannya selama beberapa waktu, karena Mama selalu punya alasan yang hanya bisa kutelan mentah. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar percakapan Mama dengan ibunya. Dia meninggal, sehari setelah kepergianku kesini."

Aku menarik nafas. Mencoba mencegah air mataku agar tidak tumpah. Ini selalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"Aku bisa menebak kelanjutannya," Sehun bergumam. "kau marah, menangis sampai pingsan kelelahan. Dan berakhir dengan memaksa ingin pergi. Apa aku benar?"

Aku mendenguskan tawa sumbang. "Ya, dan aku hanya bisa memeluk guci abunya sampai air mataku rasanya mengering."

"Artinya kau selalu terluka saat melihatku, bukan begitu?" Suara itu terdengar sedih. Mungkin bisa diibaratkan anjing kecil yang telinganya menurun layu, diam kedinginan di emperan toko. Aku tertawa tanpa suara dengan perumpamaan itu.

"Tidak, melihatmu membuatku tenang—beberapa kali jengkel sebenarnya. Meskipun aku berkata kalian mirip, bukan berarti aku menatap kalian dengan cara yang sama. Dia ya dia, dan dirimu itu dirimu." Aku membesut kecil, menghilangkan sisa kekacauan dan lantas mencubit pipinya. Sehun menoleh sekilas dengan seulas senyum lembut.

"Semisal aku reinkarnasinya, bagaimana? Semacam seseorang yang berkaitan?"

Aku terdiam, menghela nafas dan berpikir sejenak. Aku mengerling, tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan lebih bersyukur kalau begitu. Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sehun mengubah senyumannya. Alis yang naik turun ekspresif membuatku yakin jahilnya tengah kambuh.

"Kau mencintaiku? Sampai kapan kau akan menggantung hubungan ini?"

Dia berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan aku nyaris terjungkal kebelakang jika Sehun tidak memegangi pinggangku dengan sebelah tangannya.

Apa seseorang baru saja mencubit pipiku? Mereka terasa memanas perlahan.

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Pergi saja, cari gadis lain yang tidak akan menggantung hubungan." Entah mengapa aku merasa kecut dengan kalimat yang aku ucapkan sendiri.

"Hmm? Benarkah? Tidak apa jika aku benar-benar pergi? Bagaimana denganmu nanti?" Aku menatapnya tak suka, sementara Sehun sialan itu masih bersenang-senang bermain dengan senyuman. Benar-benar pergi, ya?

Sejujurnya, aku tak mau melihat seseorang yang aku sayangi melangkah pergi dariku.

Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tanganku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku, aku tak tahu seperti apa reaksinya karena aku langsung memejamkan mata begitu nafas hangat kami berbenturan.

"Lu—"

"Jangan pergi."

Aku membenturkan belah bibir kami. Merasakan tekstur lembutnya yang membeku di atas lumatan pelan yang aku lakukan. Sehun terasa hangat dan nyaman. Tanganku mulai merayap menuju tengkuknya, dan aku merasakan rambutnya yang terpotong rapi di ujung jemari.

Aku melepas tautan singkat itu, nafas kami sedikit berkejaran. Aku baru saja ingin melepaskan rengkuhan lenganku di lehernya, karena, Oh Tuhan, seakan baru sadar ini begitu memalukan! Tapi Sehun malah merengkuhku balik, balas menciumku lebih dalam. Dia bergerak pasti, memberi tekanan di atas bibirku sampai aku terhuyung ke belakang.

"Se—hhmp…"

Aku mengerang, dia tak melepasku barang sebentar.

Aku menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kuku tumpul, dan dia baru mau berhenti setelah itu. Aku langsung menyembunyikan wajahku.

Wajahku terbakar rona.

Oh astaga, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?! Apa yang baru saja terjadi?! Perutku kaku, tergelitik kupu-kupu yang membuatnya terasa geli. Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku kuat-kuat.

"Oh tidak, betapa memalukan!" Aku mencicit kecil.

Sehun tertawa, terdengar sangat cerah dan manis. Dia memelukku, mencium puncak kepalaku dengan gemas sementara aku nyaris menangis karena malu. Apa _tepatnya_ yang baru saja aku lakukan?! Oh, wajah seperti apa yang harus aku perlihatkan pada Sehun setelah ini?!

Aku menggigit kemejanya dan tawanya makin berderai, bergemerincing seperti lonceng yang dihembus angin. Astaga, semu sialan pergi dari wajahku!

"Hei _, love birds_! Waktunya makan siang yang _terlambat_!"

Oh sial, suara cempreng Baekhyun terdengar cukup dekat, susulan tawa renyah Chanyeol terdengar menjengkelkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan siang itu tidak berjalan baik—setidaknya bagiku, aku kesulitan menelan kunyahan makan siangku sementara Sehun sibuk dengan kelakukannya yang membuatku malu tentang _"Luhan, kau mau makan yang mana?"._ Tiga lainnya berdehem heboh terlalu sering sampai aku mengira mereka baru saja menelan berbotol-botol minuman murah; batuk akutkah mereka karena pemanis buatan tak tertakar?

Aku baru bisa bernafas lega setelah Sehun berbicara dengan mereka, sesuatu tentang jangan membuatku malu dan seterusnya. Oh, sekarang aku pusing bagaimana caraku berterimakasih dengan benar.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke beberapa tempat lain; tolong mengertilah mata _bling-bling_ Baekhyun saat melihat deret tempat-tempat wisata terdekat yang ada di kolom tempat terkait di situs daring. Kami jalan-jalan, mengisi galeri ponsel masing-masing dengan banyak potret indah, dan percayalah di ponselku lebih banyak foto Baekhyun. Di ponsel Sehun, tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa yang menjadi objek foto utama di sana.

Yang jelas, bagian belakang mobil lumayan penuh dengan barang-barang yang kami beli dan saat Kyungsoo menyerukan bahwa kami harus segera pulang; aku baru sadar tubuhku begitu lelah. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya di jalanan yang remang karena petang mulai menanjak. Aku merosot di jok mobil yang nyaman, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Kyungsoo yang juga terkulai lelah. Hari ini menyenangkan, dan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kami segera mencumbu tempat tidur.

Chanyeol menggumam tentang _sebaiknya aku yang menyetir lebih dulu_ , dan aku hanya bisa memberi kata-kata penyemangat kecil padanya. Dia lelah, tapi syukurlah matanya masih terbuka lebar.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya lewat kaca spion dan aku hanya menggeleng. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, mengarahkan Kyungsoo agar bergantian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Dan tahu-tahu Baekhyun mengikutinya, aku mendengus geli.

"Dan aku sangsi siapa yang seharusnya mendapat _treat and care_ di sini." Dengusan Sehun terdengar.

"Bukan urusanmu dan bilang saja—"

"jika kau tak rela pacar barumu ini aku monopoli."

"Hei!"

Kalimat bersahutan itu menjengkelkan. Dua sahabatku terkikik puas dan aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Aku menatap kedepan dan baru menyadari jalanan yang kami lalui begitu gelap, hanya titik-titik kecil cahaya dari kejauhan yang ada di depan mata.

"Hei, apa kita melalui jalan ini saat berangkat?"

"Ya, aku masih hafal dengan plangnya, ada apa?" Sehun menyahut.

Aku terdiam.

Dan Sehun seketika memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menatapku dengan tatapan serius yang sangat aku pahami. Aku membisik _tidak apa-apa_ tanpa suara, memberitahunya agar tidak mengatakan apapun agar tidak membuat cemas tiga lainnya.

Aku memejamkan mata saat atmosfer aneh yang tidak nyaman mulai merambati tubuhku. Aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri, bagian tengkuk dan punggung atasku kaku dan berat. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyadarinya, mereka bangkit dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku sukai.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, terlalu cepat hingga aku yakin mereka tak percaya.

Kyungsoo meremat tanganku yang mengepal di atas paha, dan dia terkejut saat merasakan tanganku begitu dingin dan basah.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kita secepatnya sampai? Luhan tidak baik-baik saja dan—"

Sekelebat aku melihat bayangan seseorang di pinggir jalan, berdekatan dengan rambu jalan yang aku ketahui sebagai peringatan untuk jalan menurun. Dan seketika aku menoleh ke depan.

Aku melihat dua turunan jalan bercabang, dan di lajur kiri ada seorang gadis bergaun putih berdiri di tengah jalan. Oh tidak!

"CHANYEOL BELOK KE KANAN!"

Aku berteriak keras, dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat merasakan mobil terbanting ke kanan dan benturan keras menghantam kami. Aku merasa tuli sesaat dan mati rasa.

Aku membuka mataku dan menyadari kami menabrak beton pembatas jalan yang membatasi tepi jalan dengan sungai beraliran deras. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan sangat jelas. Mobil itu hening, dan kami baru saja bisa menarik nafas saat suara pintu mobil terbuka kasar.

Aku mengerjap saat Sehun menarik kami keluar satu per satu. Aku terduduk di tepi jalan, menunduk dengan nafas terengah dan mata basah. Oh tidak, oh tidak, apa yang baru saja terjadi?!

"Ada dua jalan… Ada dua jalan…" Aku membisik ketakutan dan pelukan Sehun sama sekali tidak menenangkanku. Aku melepasnya paksa dan menatap ke sana.

Tak pernah ada dua jalan, ini hanya turunan satu jalur dan jalur kiri itu tak pernah ada. Aku terisak saat menyadarinya. Tak ada pembatas apapun di sisi kiri, dan jika saja Chanyeol mengambil turunan itu, kami pasti akan berakhir jatuh ke sungai.

"Aku bersumpah, aku bersumpah itu jalan yang kita ambil tadi." Chanyeol terdengar shock dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Dia sangat pucat dan pelukan Baekhyun terlihat tak berarti apapun.

Aku masih membeku sampai sorot cahaya mobil lain datang dari depan, berhenti di depan kami dan seorang pria paruh baya turun dari pintu kemudi dengan wajah panik bersama pria dewasa di belakangnya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat tahu dengan apa yang menimpa kami. Sehun mendekat dan berbicara pada beliau tentang apa yang kami alami. Aku merasa masih setengah sadar saat Sehun merengkuhku, dan membimbing jalan ke mobil milik pria paruh baya yang rambutnya mulai memutih itu, sedangkan pria dewasa yang datang bersamanya membawa mobil kami.

Kami dibawa ke rumahnya yang tak terlalu jauh, dan aku sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku yang gemetar untuk mengambil secangkir minuman hangat yang disajikan untuk kami.

Sehun yang terlihat paling waras di antara kami berbicara dengan mereka dengan wajah serius. Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang jalur kedua yang tak seharusnya ada, petang hari, dan mobil Chanyeol yang sedikit ringsek. Benturan itu tak terlalu keras karena Chanyeol masih sempat menginjak rem. Seseorang meraih bahuku, menepuk-nepuknya pelan dan aku menoleh. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang ku tebak adalah istri dari pria baik hati tadi, tersenyum menenangkan padaku.

Menyodorkan cangkir minuman hangat itu dan aku mendesah lega saat sesuatu yang hangat mulai mengusir hawa dingin di tubuhku.

"Nona, apa yang kau lihat saat itu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng, aku masih tak mau membicarakannya.

"Teman kami tiba-tiba ketakutan dan tegang, dia berteriak sangat keras meminta Chanyeol untuk berbelok ke kanan. Dan setelah itu, kami menabrak beton pembatas jalan dan selebihnya…" Kyungsoo mencoba menelan ludahnya, dia terlihat kesulitan. "kami tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Pria paruh baya itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap kami dengan teduh.

"Jalan itu memang sedikit _berbeda_ ," Aku merinding saat mendengar kata berbeda. "Saat petang para pengemudi yang melalui jalan itu akan melihat dua lajur jalan, dan kebanyakan akan memilih lajur kiri tanpa pikir panjang. Dan jika itu terjadi—"

"akan berakhir jatuh ke sungai dan celaka." Chanyeol melanjutkannya dengan nafas tercekat.

Aku mengigit bibirku mendengar hal itu.

"Aku melihat seseorang di sisi jalan, berdiri di dekat rambu peringatan. Dia bermata merah, dan dia tersenyum." Aku memejamkan mata dan meremat cangkir panas di genggamanku. "Saat aku melihat ke depan, aku melihat seorang gadis bergaun putih berdiri di tengah jalan, wajahnya tak terlihat dan setelahnya… setelahnya…"

Kyungsoo bergerak dan memelukku, oh astaga, aku benar-benar ingin menangis. "Maafkan aku… Ini semua terjadi karenaku…" Aku mulai meracau, pikiranku kalut dan aku merasa sangat ketakutan. "Jika saja kalian tidak mengajakku, kalian tidak akan mengalami—"

"Diamlah. Jika kau tidak berteriak memperingatkan, kita akan benar-benar celaka. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Luhan!"

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar namun dia terdengar sangat tegar dan tegas. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke pelukannya. Baekhyun mendekat dan menepuk bahuku menenangkan.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. "Apa kau mengenal mereka, Nona?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa suara. Seseorang bermata merah dan tersenyum itu, siapa lagi memangnya?! Dan gadis bergaun putih itu, gadis yang sama yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan flatku. Aku benar-benar mengenal mereka.

"Tenangkan diri kalian lebih dulu, kalian bisa menginap di sini dan kembali besok pagi. Ada cukup kamar untuk kalian berlima." Wanita baya itu tersenyum lembut saat menawarkan.

Kurasa semua temanku berpandangan sebelum menatapku. Aku hanya membisik, "Bisakah kita tinggal di sini sampai besok?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benar-benar tak melepaskan pegangan Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun, saat aku berjalan, duduk, bahkan saat tidurpun aku berada di tengah, berhimpitan dengan mereka berdua. Aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam itu, dan aku pun tahu, dalam diam dua sahabatku juga tak bisa memejamkan mata dengan nyaman.

Aku berbisik sesaat setelah kami berbaring dan berselimut. "Aku minta maaf."

Telapak tangan Baekhyun menepuk mulutku, dia menggeram marah. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, hah?! Tidak ada yang boleh meminta maaf, apa yang harus di maafkan setelah kita selamat, Luhan?!"

Aku menghela nafas. "Apakah seharusnya aku menuruti kata Mama soal hal ini?"

"Tentang menemui seseorang yang lebih tahu itu?" Kyungsoo bersuara dan aku mengangguk pelan.

"Apapun pilihanmu, Luhan Sayang. Sekarang tidurlah atau aku akan memanggil Sehun untuk meninabobokanmu!"

Percapakan malam itu berakhir dengan kekehan kecil dan pelukan erat.

Paginya kami pulang. Banyak terimakasih yang kami ucapkan untuk keluarga baik hati itu, dan baru aku tahu pria baya itu seseorang yang sama sepertiku beberapa saat setelah kami menaiki mobil dan membungkuk hormat. Hal itu tiba-tiba menghampiri kepalaku. Aku seakan mendengar bisikan hati-hati di jalan yang menenangkan.

Aku sudah menenangkan diri, dan sepanjang perjalanan mata Sehun tak henti memperhatikanku. Sejak semalam kami tak banyak bicara, dia membiarkanku lebih banyak bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sudah jauh lebih membaik saat menyetir mobil, dia bersikeras melakukannya entah mengapa.

Aku memberitahu Mama bahwa aku menginap di rumah Kyungsoo dan berkata bahwa dia tak perlu datang ke flat untuk membawa sarapan. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu bahwa putrinya nyaris terjun ke sungai dan celaka; dia bisa pingsan mendadak. Dan sebenarnya, itu tak sepenuhnya bohong. Kyungsoo memaksaku untuk tinggal bersamanya atau Baekhyun untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya sampai aku benar-benar tenang. Aku hanya menyetujuinya, karena sepanjang yang aku tahu, tak ada aura gelap di rumah salah satu dari mereka. Terasa cukup hangat, dan _sopan_.

Saat Chanyeol menurunkan aku dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memelukku erat dan mencium pipiku berkali-kali. Matanya memerah tanpa kuketahui alasannya dan dia menggeleng saat aku bertanya ada apa.

Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan tak dapat kuartikan. Cemas, marah dan percikan ketakutan kutemukan dalam sorot matanya.

"Luhan, baik-baiklah di sini. Kau harus menghubungiku, sekalipun tidak terjadi apapun—dan aku harap tak terjadi apapun."

Aku memeluknya, menghirup aromanya yang menyenangkan dan aku menepuk punggungnya perlahan. Aku tersenyum kecil saat ketegangannya mulai berkurang.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Dan saat aku menengok ponselku yang kudiamkan sepanjang malam setelah menghubungi Mama, aku mendapat begitu banyak pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari satu orang; Shalom.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Several years ago experience, took my breathe away and made me felt afraid with car and side roadway for several times later._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini lama-lama jadi kumpulan** ** _oneshot_** **, bukan** ** _ficlet_** **, -,-** ** _'cause this' 3000k words baby_** **... Maaf nggak** ** _update_** **sesuai jadwal, dan ini diubah jadi tiap hari Minggu ya. *maaff**

 **Kasihanilah saya dan jadwal jahanam saya, ditambah harus ngurus lapak lain itu, ternyata tambah melelahkan. *ahentahlah**

 **Dan** ** _chapter_** **ini kenapa banyak** ** _romance_** **nya padahal** ** _genre minor-romance_** **, sesekali penawar nggak ada salahnya kan? Karena sepertinya, selanjutnya akan benar-benar minor. *ahentahlah**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-02-11**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phosphorescent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You better read this alone in the middle of the night, without a single light. And, who knows who will stay beside, maybe read along with you. Boo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sixth, Red Dress_**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari setelah hari mengerikan itu terjadi, Shalom datang ke rumah Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sayu dan kelelahan. Dia seperti baru saja dikejar-kejar dan kini tengah mengistirahatkan diri. Aku bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya sampai seperti itu, dan mengapa dia memaksakan diri mengunjungiku padahal kondisinya tak terlihat _baik_.

Dia memberi senyum kekanakan.

"Aku baru saja dihajar semalam, oleh tangan-tangan tak _kasat_ mata. Tak apa, aku sudah kelewat biasa."

Dan Kyungsoo memilih ke dalam mengambilkan beberapa minuman dan camilan ringan.

Dia bertanya tentang keadaanku, apa yang aku lihat, dan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku memberitahu semua yang terjadi, cerita itu meluncur mulus tanpa beban. Shalom duduk diam, mendengarkan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dia hanya berkata padaku. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, bukankah kau berjanji akan melakukannya?"

Aku menghela nafas, pertanyaan itu menyudutkanku. Aku berpikir untuk menuruti kata Mama soal hal ini begitu aku tertimpa musibah itu, tetapi, kini aku merasa ragu. Aku takut akan mengetahui hal-hal menakutkan yang tidak ingin aku ketahui. Seperti yang selalu aku lakukan tiga tahun lalu sebelum ulangtahunku yang ketujuhbelas; aku memilih menghindari kenyataan.

Karena seingatku; proses itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku takut melakukan hal yang sama namun membuahkan hasil yang sama pula; mereka kembali terlihat dan mengganggu dan aku benci kenyataan itu.

"Lantas kau memilih diganggu seumur hidup? Setahuku, sangat sulit menutup penglihatan semacam ini; mendekati tidak mungkin." Aku masih ingat Shalom mengalihkan pandangannya dariku saat mengatakannya.

"Kumohon jangan terpengaruh."

Kalimat-kalimat itu membuatku berpikir dua kali, tapi, saat itu aku menyerah. Aku tidak mau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu aku baru saja menyelesaikan praktikum, dan aku masuk ke kafetaria memesan makan siang dengan tubuh masih beraroma cairan kimia. Astaga, aroma ini sungguh memualkan meski harusnya aku sudah terbiasa. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengatakan mereka akan menyusul kemari setelah ke perpustakan, sesuatu tentang buku yang sudah kehabisan masa pinjam dan entahlah. Kurasa aku tak terlalu mendengarkan.

Seporsi mie pedas—yang aku tak tahu apa nama aslinya, tersaji cukup menggiurkan dengan sebotol air mineral dingin; sejujurnya aku tak tahu mengapa aku tidak bernafsu menghabiskannya, aku hanya merasa aku harus makan.

Aku memakannya pelan-pelan. Meski aku tak merasa lapar, aku harus menghabiskannya jika tidak ingin kehilangan tenaga.

Pada suapan kesekian kali saat mangkukku tinggal setengah, aku mulai merasakan hal aneh. Rasanya menjadi berbeda dan seketika aku tersedak. Aku terbatuk keras, setengah mati meraih botol mineral dan meneguknya cepat. Oh, astaga… Aku merasa tenggorokanku terbakar dan lambungku mual setengah mati.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dan aku merasa sangat gelisah. Aku meraih ponselku dan menghubungi Sehun.

 _"_ _Ya? Halo?"_

"Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

 _"_ _Luhan kau ba—"_

"Jika tidak cepatlah ke kafetaria, aku mohon."

 _"_ _Hei Lu—"_

Aku menutup panggilan itu dan melemparkan ponsel ke meja saat perutku melilit menyakitkan, lambungku mual namun aku tak merasakan makan siangku bisa keluar. Aku merasa panas dingin dan keringatku makin bercucuran.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama yang aku habiskan untuk membungkuk mencengkeram perutku, beberapa teman datang, bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja dan aku hanya bisa menggeleng sekenanya. Ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Di antara pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran itu, aku mendengar suara Sehun memanggilku dan rengkuhan hangat di tubuhku; Kyungsoo.

"Klinik… Bawa kesana." Aku membisik lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku membuka mata, yang kulihat samar-samar adalah plafon putih bersih. Aroma antiseptik menyengat tidak mengenakkan, dan aku merasakan sesuatu menusuk punggung tanganku dan terasa berat. Aku mengerjapkan mata, menoleh pelan ke sekeliling dan mendesah lemah.

"Aku bilang klinik… Bukan rumah sakit…" Aku mendengar suara serakku sendiri.

"Luhan?" Suara Mama mengejutkanku dan aku tersenyum begitu melihatnya mendekat dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dia terlihat pucat, sayu dan kelelahan. Mama, maafkan putrimu yang selalu membuatmu kesulitan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis nakal? Kau bahkan belum sepenuhnya pulih dan kau harus kemari, apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu?!"

Mama marah, namun terlihat sekali dia lebih khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja setelah pergi bersama teman-teman hari itu, Ma." Dan aku sejujurnya tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memberitahu Mama perihal hari itu. "Kutebak, ada yang salah dengan makan siangku hari ini? Ini masih hari yang sama kan?"

Mama mendesah, duduk di sampingku dan mengelus rambutku yang lepek karena keringat. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau sudah merasa hebat sampai melupakan larangan Mama soal makan dengan banyak MSG?"

Oh, seperti dugaanku…

"Terlebih kau baru saja sakit, kenapa kau nekat makan makanan seperti itu?!" Mama mengerang kesal.

"Aku tak tahu kalau makan siangku akan mengandung banyak benda itu sampai membuatku terdampar ke sini, setahuku aku baik-baik saja." Aku menggunakan nada jenaka di sana, namun yang aku dapat malah wajah sedih Mama.

"Kau baik-baik saja sampai tadi."

"Maafkan aku, Mama…"

Mama mengecup keningku dan meraih sebuah apel dan pisau kecil. Mama tersenyum lembut. "Kata dokter kau harus banyak makan buah untuk membersihkan perutmu yang terkontaminasi MSG terlalu banyak; kau kuliah teknologi pangan tapi mengapa bisa hal ini terjadi padamu?!"

Aku tersenyum lemah, sambil bangkit dan menyandarkan diri ke bantal tebal.

"Katakan saja seperti dokter yang bisa sakit." Jawabku sekenanya.

Mama mendengus dan menyuapkan sepotong apel kepadaku. Rasa asam manis menyegarkan terasa di saraf pengecap, dan saat mereka meluncur turun aku merasa seperti terbasuh.

"Aku tidak separah itu, kan, Ma?"

Mama masih enggan menatapku. "Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau muntah-muntah kesakitan tadi siang?" Aku tidak ingat bagian itu, aku hanya merasakan sakitnya. "Besok Mama akan tinggal bersamamu sampai kau benar-benar sehat, Mama tidak menerima penolakan soal bekal yang akan Mama buatkan."

Aku mencebik tanpa sadar, bekal buatan Mama setelah aku mengalami hal ini pasti tak jauh dari makanan-makanan yang hanya tersentuh sedikit garam dan gula, atau bahkan hambar. "Bagaimana dengan Hana? Apa dia baik-baik saja bersama Papa di rumah?" Aku mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Adikmu akan baik-baik saja dan dia akan mengerti kakaknya sedang sakit."

"Ini akan membuatnya berpikir Mama lebih menyayangiku daripada dia." Aku tersenyum lemah, mengingat tatapan adikku yang sejujurnya tak pernah benar-benar hangat.

Mama menyuapkan sepotong apel. "Dia sudah lebih dewasa, dan tidak melihat kakaknya setelah sekian lama pasti membuatnya mengerti."

Kuharap begitu.

Suara _grusah-grusuh_ terdengar dari kejauhan. Tirai yang mengelilingi ranjangku tersibak dan aku terkekeh melihat wajah khawatir Baekhyun yang berlebihan dan Kyungsoo yang tertekuk kaku, sementara Sehun bertahan dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar…" Baekhyun mendesah lega sambil memberi pelukan ringan, di susul Kyungsoo dengan ucapan penyesalannya.

"Seharusnya kami datang lebih cepat." Aku mengeleng mendengarnya

"Satu-satunya yang aku sesali adalah kalian membawaku ke IGD, bukan ke klinik. Berlebihan sekali."

"Luhan jaga ucapanmu." Mama mendelik sadis dan aku hanya meringis. Mama membiarkan kami berbincang sejenak, dia berkata ingin membayar tagihan atau sesuatu lain. Mereka mengelilingiku dengan tatapan campur aduk dan aku berharap senyumanku bisa membuat mereka kehilangan rasa khawatir.

"Lu—"

"Pertama, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian lalu, murni karena kondisiku yang belum pulih dan sepertinya bibi penjual sedang jatuh cinta berlebihan dengan benda bernama monosodium glutamat yang bermusuhan denganku sejak kecil."

"Kedua, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku karena sekali lagi, aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Aku mendapat usakan di rambut dan cubitan tak manusiawi di kedua pipi. Oh, aku menyesal menenangkan mereka.

"Setelah ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu makan sembarangan lagi." Kyungsoo berucap tegas dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah, Soo. Aku hanya akan makan makanan hambar buatan Mama setelah ini. Oh iya, apakah aku bisa pulang sore ini? Atau malam nanti?"

Aku menyesal bertanya karena setelahnya aku mendapat cubitan lagi, kenapa capitan Baekhyun dan Sehun sama pedasnya?! Kyungsoo menatapku gemas. "Jangan harap kau bisa pulang cepat, mungkin kau harus pindah ke kamar rawat. Kau yang bilang kau belum sepenuhnya pulih dan benda laknat itu memperparah kondisi, setidaknya kau butuh dua sampai tiga hari."

Aku mengerang. "Dan aku melewatkan banyak sekali jadwal, bagus sekali, Luhan sayang."

"Kau bisa membayarnya saat kau pulih nanti, Sayangku…"

Dan aku benci dengan Sehun yang makin menyebalkan. Mereka terkekeh melihat wajahku yang mulai memanas dan aku benar-benar ingin membuat mereka segera pulang.

Kyungsoo menggantikan Mama mengupas apel untukku, dan aku merasa punya dua ibu sekarang. Baekhyun memakan jeruk yang ada di keranjang, dia melakukannya tanpa sungkan karena aku pun tahu dua keranjang buah itu tidak mungkin aku habiskan sendiri. Tipikal sahabat yang apa adanya dan sangat menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dipaksa pindah ke kamar rawat; terimakasih pada kekhawatiran Mama dan provokasi mematikan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berakhir menyeringai puas. Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu, tampaknya dia di kubu seberang melihatnya lega aku dipindahkan.

Padahal aku merasa baik-baik saja. Oke, sedikit berbohong, perutku masih mual dan aku masih sulit menelan makanan dengan benar-benar nyaman. Pengecualian untuk buah, tapi tak mungkin aku selamanya makan buah, kan? Sejak kecil kondisiku memang sedikit menyebalkan, lambungku terlalu sensitif dengan penyedap buatan. Aku baru bisa menikmati makanan cepat saji tanpa efek menjengkelkan saat aku menginjak remaja, dan itu pun tak bisa setiap hari. Seseorang menyebutnya _chinese restaurant syndrome_ ; bagiku tidak dan itu terdengar ironi bagiku.

Aku dipindahkan ke kamar rawat bangsal dua karena bangsal tiga sudah penuh. Terdapat dua sampai tiga ranjang lain dalam satu ruang. Aku tidak mau sendirian dalam kamar rawat dan aku tahu keluarga kami tidak memiliki jaminan kesehatan dari pemerintah maupun asuransi; Papa tidak menyukainya entah mengapa.

Di sini aku bersama seorang pasien lain yang ada di ranjang kiri, dia gadis seusiaku yang sepertinya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Perban melilit kepala dan tangannya yang diberi penyangga, aku belum pernah menyapanya karena dia terus tertidur. Apa yang aku harapkan dari pasien kecelakaan, astaga.

Mama sepertinya akan tidur di ranjang kanan yang kosong, ketika aku bertanya bukankah keluarga pasien sebelah sudah menggunakannya dan apakah akan ada tambahan _charge_ , Mama menggeleng. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan sesuai janji, Hana dan Papa datang menjenguk. Mereka membawa lemon madu dalam toples kaca dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh melihat potongan-potongan lemon di dalam sana.

"Hei, Hana kau tahu—"

"Aku tahu ini tak akan sebagus buatanmu, tapi aku melakukannya sampai mengiris jariku. Tidak mau tahu kau akan memakannya atau tidak."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan judes itu, aku memberi gestur memintanya mendekat. Dan begitu Hana ada di hadapanku, aku langsung memeluknya. Erat, sangat erat. Aku mengelus rambutnya yang tergerai berantakan, dan sedetik kemudian, dia mulai terisak.

Kau tetap gadis judes yang masih empat belas, bukan begitu, Hana?

"Jangan sakit, kau menyebalkan membuat aku khawatir dan tidak bisa mengerjakan ulangan dengan baik, Kak."

Aku terkekeh. "Kau dan ulanganmu adalah urusanmu sendiri, gadis judes, dan sekarang kau bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku; aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Hana melepaskan pelukan kami dan dia mengulas senyum sembari mengusap air mata. Mama benar, dia sudah menjadi lebih dewasa. Aku menatap Mama dan Papa yang memberikan tatapan lembut.

Sejak tadi, Mama dan Papa belum sekalipun berbicara. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Papa senang kau baik-baik saja, lain kali perhatikan makananmu; kami tak bisa selalu di sampingmu untuk mengingatkan, oke?"

Kalimat itu membuatku tercubit, tapi aku mencoba baik-baik saja. Aku memberi cengiran kecil. "Tenang saja, Pa, Kyungsoo adalah mama kedua bagiku"

Papa tertawa lepas, tangannya yang besar dan hangat menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Dan itu artinya dia sangat cerewet, bukan?"

"Hei!" Mama mendelik mendengarnya. Aku bertatapan dengan Hana, dan kami tertawa bersamaan.

"Ah, permisi saya mengganggu sebentar." Seorang nona perawat bersenyum manis datang dengan papan transparan yang menjepit beberapa lembar kertas, di sakunya terdapat pulpen dan beberapa barang lain. Sebelah tangannya membawa kotak kecil yang berisikan racikan obat; oh, aku benci yang satu itu.

"Silakan, Nona." Mama mempersilakan nona perawat itu mendekat.

"Apakah Nona Luhan sudah merasa baik-baik saja?" Perawat ber _name-tag_ Hwang Ji Eun itu memberi senyum menyenangkan, dan aku ikut tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Nona Hwang. Banyak sekali apel yang saya makan."

Nona Hwang terkekeh sopan. Ia memeriksa infus dan tusukan jarumnya di punggung tanganku. Denyut nadi, segala macam prosedur lain yang kurasa agak tidak membuatku nyaman; aku dan rumah sakit bisa dibilang tak bersahabat.

Nona Hwang mencatat sesuatu di lembar kertasnya dan setelahnya menunjuk obat di nakas samping. "Makan malam akan datang sebentar lagi, maafkan keterlambatannya. Jangan lupa obatnya, Nona Luhan. Jika infusnya habis atau ada sesuatu hal, Nona bisa menghubungi saya. Semoga lekas sembuh, Nona Luhan."

Nona Hwang membungkuk sopan dan kami membalasnya. Mama terlihat terpana dengan kebaikan perawat itu sementara aku menemukan ekspresi lain pada Hana. Dia mengerutkan dahi dan berkata…

"Kenapa aku merasa dia sangat senang merawat kakak, ya? Padahal setahuku perawat itu hanya sekadar formalitas."

"Dan Hana jaga bicaramu." Mama mendelik. Aku terkekeh melihatnya mencebik kesal.

"Aku mengatakannya karena itu yang aku lihat saat menjenguk temanku di rumah sakit, perawatnya judes melebihi aku dan bahkan harus kami yang mengambil infus untuk temanku karena tidak datang-datang. Kakak, bukankah aneh?" Hana menatapku dengan binar mata, dia seolah mencari pendukung dan aku mengangguk sekenanya.

"Itu tentang jaminan kesehatan, Hana."

"Hah? Papa, apa maksudnya?"

Aku tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. Aku menyibak tirai yang membatasi ranjangku dengan ranjang lain. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat keadaan di ranjang milik gadis kecelakaan itu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berpenampilan lusuh tampak sedang berbicara dengan Nona Hwang. Berkata sesuatu tentang infus—dan aku menoleh dan menyadari infusnya nyaris habis, dan hal lainnya. Ada banyak kata tolong di sana, tapi, aku tak menemukan senyuman yang tadi diberikan kepadaku pada perawat itu.

Wajahnya dingin, dan dia tampak tak peduli.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada rekan saya yang kemari. Tunggu saja. Permisi."

Aku mendengar perawat itu berucap dengan dingin dan segera melangkah pergi, ia seakan tak melihat wanita paruh baya yang memohon-mohon itu. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan terkejut ketika mendapati gadis tadi sudah membuka mata.

Tatapannya begitu tajam, penuh rasa sakit dan kesedihan. Dan dia berkaca-kaca menatap wanita paruh baya tadi yang hendak mengejar Nona Hwang.

"Ibu, sudahlah…" Suara serak itu membuatku mencelos.

Aku menutup tirai itu dan mendapati Papa menatapku lembut sementara Mama tengah sibuk mendiamkan tingkah liar Hana yang tak mau rambut kusutnya diikat.

"Nanti, saat Papa memiliki lebih banyak uang, Papa akan mengasuransikan keluarga kita. Asuransi yang layak."

Aku tersenyum kecil dengan ucapan pelan itu. Sekarang aku mengerti, Papa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam beranjak, dan Mama sepertinya sudah lelap di ranjang sebelah dengan selimut yang dibawakan Hana tadi. Pintu kamar rawat terbuka dan seorang perawat laki-laki datang dengan sekantung cairan infus, dia mengganti infus gadis tadi yang sekarang sudah mengering. Diiringi ucapan terimakasih bertubi-tubi dari Ibu gadis itu yang tampak sangat bersyukur. Mama sempat menawarkan kepada ibu itu untuk berbagi ranjang, tapi beliau menolak dengan sangat sungkan. Dan Mamaku tak bisa memaksa pada orang lain.

Perawat itu bergeming, tak berucap apapun membalas kata terimakasih itu dan melengang pergi dengan angkuh. Aku menutup tirai dan segera memejamkan mata. Hal itu membuatku mencelos dan aku kesal tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Suasana kamar rawat yang gelap seharusnya membantuku terlelap lebih cepat, tapi nyatanya tidak. Ada atmosfer lain yang melayang-layang di langit-langit dan lantai keramik. Aku merasa tidak tenang dan gelisah. Ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup dalam dadaku, sesuatu seperti rasa sedih, kecewa dan kemarahan. Mereka campur aduk dan membuatku sesak.

Suara gaduh membuatku membuka kelopak mata dan aku terkejut ketika ranjang sebelah kananku penuh dengan perawat. Seorang gadis dengan perban masih sangat merah dan basah dipindahkan dari brankar ke ranjang, infus dipasang dan dibenarkan. Gadis itu diselimuti dan aku melihat seorang pria baya menemani gadis itu di seberang ranjang, apakah itu ayahnya?

Dan, di mana Mama?

Gadis itu membuka matanya, dan aku tahu dia sangat kesakitan. Pria yang kutebak sebagai ayah dari gadis itu langsung membuka selimut melihat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan. Aku terkejut ketika bercak-bercak merah darah membasahi bagian kiri perut dan kakinya. Apa gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah?

"Perawat, perawat tolong anak saya… Perbannya terbuka dan darah—" Kalimat ayah gadis itu dipotong begitu saja.

"Sebentar." Seorang perawat perempuan mendekat bersama perawat lelaki lain, memeriksa kondisi gadis itu. Sangat sekilas dan nampak tak peduli, perban itu dibenarkan asal dan aku merasakan diriku marah melihatnya.

Tapi, kenapa aku tak bisa membuka suara?

"Itu hal yang normal, lukanya masih terbuka." Ucapan dingin itu ikut membekukanku. Dua perawat itu pergi mendorong brankar. Dan ayah gadis itu mengelus wajah putrinya yang nampak kesakitan dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan ayah, Mi-ya. Maafkan ayah."

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan senyum kaku. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram sprei kuat, dan aku melihat kemarahan dan kesedihan dari sudut matanya.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Apa yang bisa ayah lakukan untuk membuatmu lebih baik, huh?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dan memejamkan mata. Aku tak kuasa melihatnya menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Aku berpaling dan memejamkan mata. Aku terisak, namun suaraku hening. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Atmosfer berat menekanku dan perasaan-perasaan tadi makin campur aduk.

Aku merasa baru sejenak bisa memejamkan mata dan nyaris tertidur, ketika kegaduhan lain terdengar. Aku seketika membuka mata, menoleh kesana kemari dan aku nyaris tercekik melihat kondisi gadis di ranjang kananku.

Dia kejang-kejang, warna merah merembes membasahi selimut dan spreinya, cairan itu sampai menggenang di cekungan ranjang. Aku terkejut ketika melihat infus gadis itu sudah habis, bagaimana bisa kantung infus itu kering kerontang?! Gadis itu melotot kesakitan, tangannya tak henti mencakar-cakar sprei seolah sedang menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

Tubuhnya kaku, dan aku melihatnya sangat kesakitan. Ayahnya panik bukan main, mencoba menenangkan anak gadisnya namun gadis itu masih kejang. Ayahnya berlari keluar mencari bantuan. Teriakannya sungguh menyayat hati. Gadis itu mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang menyakitkan.

Aku ingin turun, aku ingin membantu gadis itu!

Tapi aku kaku, aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku membeku seolah aku tidak diijinkan membantunya. Kumohon siapapun datang! Tolong gadis itu dia sekarat! Aku menangis terisak, dadaku menyempit dan aku kesulitan bernafas.

Aku mencoba berteriak, namun yang terdengar hanya desing angin lembut dan suara menyakitkan gadis itu. Matanya melotot, penuh rasa sakit dan kemarahan. Oh apa yang harus kulakukan? Tuhan aku mohon…

Nafas gadis itu tertarik berat, tubuhnya sampai terangkat melengkung. Dan setelah itu, tubuhnya lunglai. Lemas di atas ranjang dengan mata menyorot hampa. Dadanya tidak naik turun, hanya datar dan selebihnya seisi ruangan hening. Benar-benar keheningan yang mencekam. Oh, tidak… Tidak…

Aku memejamkan mata ketika suara langkah cepat banyak orang terdengar, ranjang itu dikelilingi orang dan aku ingin menutup telinga ketika suara tangisan ayah gadis itu terdengar begitu memilukan. Ayah gadis itu meraung memanggil nama gadis itu, berteriak frustasi dan penuh kesedihan.

"Jangan lepas infus Shinmi! Jangan lepas infus itu dia masih membutuhkannya! Kalian hanya perlu mengobati luka di perut dan kakinya kalian hanya perlu—"

Tidak… Mama, Luhan tidak mau mendengarnya…

Suara tangisan itu bergaung di pendengaranku, begitu menyakitkan dan aku nyaris muntah menahan sesak yang menggelegak. Hawa dingin menyelimutiku dan aku merasakan seseorang memanggil namaku dengan sangat lembut.

"Luhan…"

"Luhan…"

"Luhan…"

"Luhan Sayang, bangunlah…"

Aku membuka mata perlahan, dan menemukan Mama mengelus rambutku dengan sayang dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ini sudah pagi, kenapa tidurmu gelisah sekali semalam? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku tak tahu, tapi aku ingin sekali menangis. Aku meraih Mama dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mimpi buruk, dan itu menakutkan…" Aku masih terisak saat Mama menepuk punggungku perlahan. Mama membiarkan sampai aku tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Mama melepaskan pelukan itu, mengusap air mataku dan memberi senyum kecil. "Sudah merasa lebih baik? Sudah, jangan menangis. Sehunmu akan datang sebentar lagi, kau akan jelek nanti."

Aku terkekeh sumbang, namun membenahi wajahku yang benar-benar kacau.

Tirai yang menyelubungi tiap ranjang disingkap sepenuhnya, membiarkan udara berputar leluasa dan cahaya pagi dari jendela terbuka membuat kami sedikit hidup setelah semalaman penuh dikelilingi hawa dingin. Nona Hwang kembali datang dengan senyum menawan.

"Permisi, Nyonya. Ah, apakah Nona Luhan tidur dengan baik semalam?"

Aku mengusahakan senyum tipis. "Mengalami mimpi buruk, tapi selebihnya, saya baik-baik saja."

Perawat itu melakukan prosedurnya seperti kemarin dan mencatatnya dengan ringkas, ia memeriksa selang infusku dan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa. Aku menoleh sejenak dan mendapati gadis di sisi kiriku juga sudah bangun, dia bersandar, berbicara dengan ibunya dengan senyum lemah.  
Dan infusnya sudah hampir habis.

Aku meraih lengan Nona Hwang dan dia menatapku penuh perhatian.

"Apakah Nona Luhan membutuhkan sesuatu? Sarapan akan datang sebentar lagi dan—"

"Bukan itu," Aku menyela. "Infus gadis di samping saya sudah nyaris habis, bisakah Anda mengambilkannya untuk dia? Semalam infus yang dibawakan rekan Anda terlambat. Kalau Anda yang mengambilkannya pasti akan cepat, kan?"

Terimakasih, Sehun… Kau mengajariku bagaimana membalut sarkasme dengan kover senyum manis.

Nona Hwang tampak kaku dan pipinya bersemu, kukira dia malu. Dia tersenyum kecil, dan sekarang senyuman itu tampak tak tulus. "Tentu saja, Nona Luhan."

Nona Hwang permisi dan beranjak menuju ranjang gadis itu, menyapa sopan dan memeriksa kantung infus gadis itu. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang ia akan segera kembali, dan perawat itu melengang pergi dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dibanding kemarin.

"Nona Luhan, benar?" Aku menoleh saat gadis di sampingku memanggil, suaranya serak, namun dia terdengar sedikit lebih cerah. Dia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca, aku terkekeh kecil sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih." Dia berucap tulus dengan senyuman yang hampir menenggelamkan matanya. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Itu hanya hal kecil." Balasku.

Langkah lain yang sangat aku kenali terdengar dan benar saja, aku melihat siluet Sehun di depan pintu kamar rawat. Aku segera berbaring dan menarik selimut sampai nyaris menutupi wajah. Sambil meringkuk dan merilekskan diri, aku berbisik lirih pada Mama.

"Katakan padanya aku masih tidur, Mama tahu _bare-face_ ku jelek." Aku memejamkan mata dan mengabaikan kikikan Mama.

"Selamat Pagi, Nyonya. Apakah Luhan masih tidur?"

Kumohon, Mama… Jangan membuat aku malu. Dan sepertinya Mama bisa membaca pikiranku. "Dia masih tidur, semalam tidurnya gelisah dan baru bisa tenang menjelang dini hari."

Aku mendengar desah kecewa Sehun dan aku harus menggigit pipi bagian dalamku kuat-kuat, Luhan kau tak boleh tersenyum dan membongkar semuanya.

"Kalau begitu tolong katakan pada Luhan saya datang dan membawakan ini untuknya. Kemarin Luhan merengek meminta puding buatan Kyungsoo, sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan datang nanti siang." Oh sial, kata siapa aku merengek? Aku hanya bilang aku ingin sekali.

Aku mendengar Mama seperti menahan kekehan. "Oh, tentu saja, Sehun."

Aku merasakan kecupan lembut pada sisi samping pelipisku dan sontak aku menegang. Kenapa bisa Sehun seberani ini di depan Mamaku?!

"Ehem!"

Aku mengerang tanpa suara saat mendengar deheman Mama.

"O-oh, maafkan saya… Saya tida—"

"Masih aku izinkan, kalau selebihnya, aku tidak menanggung jika ayah Luhan mendatangimu dengan wajah gahar dan Hana memberi tatapan judesnya, oke?"

Oh, astaga… Aku menarik selimut makin menutupi wajahku. Aku merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dan aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir saat Sehun berbisik lirih.

"Kau pintar sekali pura-pura tidur, heum? Lekas sembuh, agar aku bisa mencubitmu. Aku mencintaimu, aku akan datang lagi nanti."

Oh, astaga… Aku benar-benar akan tidur sekarang!

Sehun berpamitan, dan setelah yakin Sehun sudah tidak dalam lingkup ruang aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang.

Mama terkekeh lepas, wajahnya sangat bahagia dan aku mendengar kikikan kecil dari seberang ranjang. Oh, tidak, aku malu sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin karena semalam tidurku gelisah dan tidak nyenyak, aku kembali tidur setelah sarapan dan menelan obat. Kepalaku terasa ringan, nafasku sangat nyaman dan udara hangat membasuh tubuhku; hal itu membuatku terbuai.

Aku berbaring ke kanan, dan aku merasakan kecupan kecil dari Mama di keningku.

Aku masih sayup-sayup, di antara kesadaranku yang mulai menipis dan godaan pulau mimpi membuaiku untuk segera terlelap, mataku samar-samar menangkap bayangan seseorang.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang tergerai duduk di ranjang yang semalam Mama pakai untuk tidur. Gaunnya berwarna putih, namun bercak-bercak pola acak berwarna kemerahan menyebar sampai membuatnya terlihat seperti gaun merah. Wajahnya samar, tapi aku seperti mengenalinya. Dia gadis yang semalam ada dalam mimpiku.

Aku menangkap gestur bibirnya di wajahnya yang dilelehi cairan merah.

 _Terimakasih, ya?_

Apakah dia berucap seperti itu tanpa suara tadi?

Aku memejamkan mata, dan aku merasa tak pernah tidur senyaman ini sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Worst dream ever; experience which has open-up my eyes about social issue. Perhaps when I'm at middle high._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Say hooray with 3800k words_** **. Entah kenapa ini makin panjang saja, huhu…**

 **Soal isu sosial itu, pasti paham dengan keadaan negara ini soal jaminan kesehatan dan pelayanan masyarakat, khususnya bagi yang kurang mampu. :")**

 **Tidak bermaksud menjelekkan citra profesi/orang/instansi tertentu. Mohon dipahami dengan pikiran terbuka. ^^**

 **Kenapa ini** ** _update_** **nya pagi hari? Saya lupa mau** ** _update_** **tengah malam tadi,** ** _*cry_**

 ** _See ya next week_** **. VvL kemungkinan petang nanti. Nunggu Chi soalnya.**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-02-18**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phosphorescent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You better read this alone in the middle of the night, without a single light. And, who knows who will stay beside, maybe read along with you. Boo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seventh, The Little Past**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian di depan mata, dan kepalaku nyaris pecah memikirkan semua materi yang tumpukannya nyaris mencapai tinggi ujung lemari. Jurnal, lembaran kertas fotokopi, file-file buku elektronik dan referensi dan segala tetek-bengeknya; jika diloakkan mungkin aku akan mendapat uang tambahan yang lumayan.

Tapi maaf, aku belum segila itu untuk mengacaukan pendidikanku. Aku sudah cukup gila menghadapi kekacauan yang dibuat oleh mereka yang seharusnya tak terlihat. Kami semua sibuk dengan ujian tengah semester. Jadwal yang disusun benar-benar membantai.

Baekhyun berkata; _oh, bunuh saja aku_.

Sementara Kyungsoo menempelkan pipinya ke meja dan memejamkan mata lelah.

Aku? Aku hanya belajar sebisaku, jika lelah sudah menghampiri aku tak akan memaksa diri. Seperti apa yang Sehun katakan padaku; _mengapa harus belajar sampai melampaui batas? Jika hasilnya jelek nanti, itu bukan karena kau bodoh, tapi kau saja yang malas menggunakan waktu luang untuk belajar._ Yah, meski ada sarkasme di sana tapi dia benar.

Dia memang berlidah tajam di beberapa kesempatan.

Hari pertama, aku langsung di sambut dengan tamu bulanan yang menodai fabrik. Kekhawatiran membuatku nyaris tak bisa fokus dengan materi yang belum aku sentuh karena semalam tubuhku terlalu sakit; terimakasih pada mereka yang sedang jahil.

Aku selalu merasakan sakit luar biasa pada hari pertama sampai kedua jika aku kedatangan tamu. Tingkatan terparah yang aku rasakan pernah mencapai tahap muntah, kehabisan darah sampai pingsan bersama perasaan imajiner sebuah tangan yang mencakar perut bagian dalamku. Seperti seseorang tengah meremat dan memelintir perutku tanpa belas kasih.

Aku berangkat sendirian dengan perasaan was-was menghantui; semua orang tengah sibuk dengan nasib masing-masing. Aku tak berani menelan sarapan karena takut malah akan membuatnya sia-sia. Aku sudah menyadari wajah pasihku saat sekilas menatap bayangan di pantulan cermin depan kamar mandi. Keringat dingin mulai muncul, tapi, seperti Mama yang keras kepala; aku pun sama keras kepalanya.

Bukan sebuah lelucon aku absen di hari pertama, pikirku.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" Itu pertanyaan keenam dari Baekhyun yang duduk di belakangku, jika ditambah dengan Kyungsoo yang ada di ruangan lain, mungkin akan mencapai belasan. Aku mengusahakan putaran bola mataku terlihat alami untuknya.

"Dengan bahasa apa lagi aku harus mengatakannya? Aku baik-baik saja—oke, aku mengaku, aku sedikit kesakitan," Baekhyun dan tatapannya sedikit menakutkan. "tapi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Fokus dengan ujian sial ini, oke?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menempelkan punggung tangan ke dahiku yang berkilat basah. Dia terasa hangat, sementara bibirnya mengukir kesan lain.

"Kau bukan sedikit kesakitan, gadis bodoh."

"Sudahlah, jika ada sesuatu aku akan memberitahumu."

Dengan kalimat itu dia diam, bersamaan dengan kertas soal dan lembar jawaban yang disebar estafet dari depan.

Soalnya tak terlalu sulit, hanya ada beberapa yang aku lupakan di mana aku pernah mempelajarinya. Aku menyelesaikannya bersama keringat dingin yang membuat kemejaku nyaris basah dan nyeri yang lebih dari biasanya.

Tanganku gemetar menulis kalimat jawaban, dan sejujurnya aku menulis mereka tanpa berpikir terlalu panjang. Aku gemetar, keringat dingin membanjir dan aku bisa merasakan mereka benar-benar menetes. Aku meletakkan pulpen, meremat genggaman jemari dengan bibir tergigit karena, _astaga_ , sudah sangat lama sejak aku merasakan sakit yang sampai seperti ini.

Perutku nyeri luar biasa tapi aku masih harus menyelesaikan soal terakhir. Aku mengambil pulpenku, mencoba menuliskan beberapa patah kata.

Pandanganku mengabur bersama tangan yang melepaskan pulpen. Rasa nyeri menghabisiku dengan teramat baik sampai akhirnya aku merasa tubuhku lemas, terlampau ringan. Sepertinya aku mulai limbung ke samping.

"Luhan? Luhan?" Samar-samar aku merasakan jemari Baekhyun di bahuku.

"Luhan? Hei, Luhan?! Luhan! Astaga!"

Setelah itu, aku hanya merasakan seseorang memelukku yang terjatuh ke samping dan pekikan panik Baekhyun.

Lalu gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Samar-samar, aku mendengar kekacauan di sekitarku. Seseorang memanggil namaku, seseorang menepuk pipiku pelan, seseorang meremat jemariku yang terserang termor, dan mereka semua hanya samar. Tak dapat aku lihat ataupun dengar dengan jelas.

Sorot cahaya membuat mataku menyipit, tapi aku pun terlalu lemas untuk membuka kelopak mata. Aroma obat yang memuakkan sedikit mmebuatku tenang, mungkin ini ruang kesehatan. Aku merasakan tubuhku diselimuti sesuatu yang hangat, seseorang menyentuh dahiku dan aku merasa nyaman.

"Hei, Luhan… Bangunlah sebentar…"

Aku berusaha keras membuka mata, perlahan aku terbiasa dengan sorot cahaya dan aku menemukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri di sisiku dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan khawatir dan—apakah itu tatapan marah?

"Gadis bodoh, kau akhirnya bangun."

Aku terkekeh serak, nyeri masih menghantam tapi sepertinya masa-masa menyakitkan sudah berlalu saat aku pingsan tadi. Aku mencoba bangkit dan bersandar di tumpukan bantal, Kyungsoo membantuku menyusunnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Suaraku terdengar serak.

"Kau sudah melewatkan ujian kedua jadi sekarang kau hanya perlu tidur dan istirahat, oke?! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku ketika kau jatuh pingsan tadi?! Jika Chanyeol tidak menangkapmu mungkin kau sudah terbentur kaki kursi dan kepalamu bocor!"

"Baekhyunna—"

"Diam, Soo! Gadis bodoh ini perlu ceramah agar bisa membuatku berhenti khawatir!"

"Maafkan aku membuat kalian khawatir."

Tatapan mereka melembut dan seketika aku merasan pelukan yang hangat, ah, Baekhyun yang pedas namun juga penyayang. Kyungsoo memberi anggukan kecil dengan senyum tipis, dan aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku harus menenangkan gadis dalam pelukanku ini.

"Aku akan bilang kalau aku terlalu kesakitan dan aku janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi, oke? Kau membuat telinga kami berdenging, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya bersama cebikan bibir.

"Aku selalu saja percaya janji palsumu itu."

"Kau perlu obat?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Aku menatap kotak obat terbuka di seberang dan menggeleng pelan; sudah terlalu banyak obat yang aku telan dan itu mengerikan jika harus menambah satu lagi.

"Tidak perlu." Aku meraih gelas tinggi air putih di nakas dan meminumnya pelan. Aku mengerang lega setelah kerongkonganku yang kering terbasuh dingin.

"Kami belum memberitahu Sehun, tapi aku yakin setelah ujiannya selesai dia akan langsung meluncur kemari. Dan—"

"Dan kami tidak bisa membantu jika Sehun marah-marah, oke?" Baekhyun dan seringai nakalnya adalah bencana. Aku mengerang kecil.

"Pergilah, kalian masih punya satu ujian lagi, kan?"

Kyungsoo meringis. "Luhan, kau mengingatkan neraka kepada kami."

Aku menurunkan bahu lemas. "Nerakamu itu masih setengah dari neraka yang akan aku hadapi di hari ujian susulan nanti." Kami sama-sama menghela nafas lelah.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan semua yang ia kira akan aku perlukan, bahkan ia meninggalkan _squishy_ kesayangannya. Dia bilang siapa tahu aku ingin meremat sesuatu atau tidak ketika nyeri datang. Ah, beruntung sekali anak-anaknya nanti.

Aku berbaring setelah mereka pergi dan menutup ruang kesehatan, dan aku sendirian.

Ruang kesehatan ini memiliki hawa pengap jika banyak orang ada di dalamnya, namun langsung akan menjadi dingin dan lembab jika sepi penghuni. Dan aku merasakan campuran keduanya sekarang. Kepalaku berputar, aku mual dan ketika nyeri datang mencengkeram perut bawahku aku tak bisa menahan jeritan kecil. Aku meringkuk, meremat perutku yang berdenyut nyeri.

Ah, mengapa aku harus merasakan neraka sesaat seperti ini lagi setelah sekian lama?

Mataku kembali berkunang-kunang dan keringat dingin yang sempat mengering kembali membasahi.

Kesadaranku di ambang batas, aku bisa mengetahui aku tengah kesakitan tapi tak bisa benar-benar bangun untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku hanya merasa aku tengah berguling mengobrak-abrik tatanan sprei. Pandanganku buram, hanya samar sorot cahaya yang bisa aku tangkap dengan mataku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang lain di dekatku. Bukan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo, pun bukan Sehun karena hawanya tidak seperti ini. Suhu tubuhku tinggi meski aku menggigil.

Samar-samar aku merasakan seseorang mendekat, tubuhnya menyentuh sisi ranjang. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, namun ia terasa begitu dekat dan familiar. Telapak tangan yang sejuk menyentuh dahiku dan sejenak, rasa sakitku perlahan menghilang. Nafasku mulai terasa nyaman.

Telapak tangan itu menyentuh sisi wajahku, menepuknya pelan dan anehnya, itu terasa snagat nyaman dan hangat. Aku tak tahu apakah aku benar-benar tersenyum atau tidak, pun apakah dia juga tersenyum atau tidak.

Tubuhku terasa ringan dan sepertinya, rasa sakitku benar-benar menghilang dan aku bisa tertidur dengan nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku bangun, aku menemukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang seberang dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing, aku mengedarkan pandangan dan aku tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun duduk ada di sisi ranjangku, duduk meremat telapak tanganku. Ah, dia terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Menunggu terlalu lama?"

Sehun mengangkat pandangan dan aku menyesal dengan wajah kuyunya. Aku terlalu banyak membuat orang di sekitarku, mataku pedih dan basah.

"Hei, Luhan… Apakah terlalu sakit?"

Aku hanya menggeleng sekenanya sembari menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Saat aku bangun dan bersandar, aku menyadari sesuatu.

Siapa yang datang tadi?

"Sehun, apa kau datang tadi?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi dan dia menggeleng. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendekat dengan tatapan bertanya. "Sehun datang bersama kami barusan, sekitar seperempat jam lalu. Luhan, ada apa?"

Melihat raut wajah mereka, aku yakin wajahku seputih kertas sekarang.

Sehun menangkup wajahku dengan tatapan memicing. "Katakan padaku, Luhan."

"Mungkin, mungkin seseorang datang dan menyentuh keningku sejenak." Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat hal samar itu. "Dia terasa sejuk dan kurasa, dia tersenyum."

Mereka hening dan aku merasa dadaku sedikit sesak. Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan ini sama seperti saat aku merindukan Papa, atau perasaan saat aku melihat Hana terbaring di rumah sakit karena demam berdarah. Setetes air mata meluncur bebas dan aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Hei, Luhan… Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, mencoba mengatur nafas karena semuanya akan memburuk jika aku menangis. "Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin aku berhalusinasi karena aku benar-benar kesakitan tadi. Jangan memasang wajah khawatir itu. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Bagaimana ujiannya? Apa Dosen Park sedikit berbaik hati?"

Mereka paham aku enggan membahas itu, dan aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Ruang kesehatan mulai ramai dengan beberapa teman kelas dan aku hanya bisa memberikan senyuman dan ucapan terimakasih,terutama untuk Chanyeol. Dia hanya mengibaskan tangan dan berucap _"kau itu karung kapas, tak ada apa-apanya."._

Itu berbuah tawa renyah kami.

Aku pulang setelah kondisiku membaik dan Sehun bersikeras mengantarku karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih memiliki tanggungan laboratorium. Aku hanya mengiyakan, memangnya aku bisa membantah Sehun kali ini? Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya saat bus berjalan. Kami tak banyak bicara. Aku merasa Sehun tengah menungguku bercerita, aku menghela nafas.

"Kau khawatir?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Jangan marah."

"Aku sudah lelah marah padamu."

Dan mataku basah.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja dan kenapa kau malah seperti ini? Lelaki brengsek, aku benci padamu. Aku kesakitan, perutku benar-benar neraka dan kau malah membuatku sakit hati sekarang! Aku ketakutan, aku takut seseorang itu berniat buruk padaku! Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu padaku saat aku tidak sadar dan… dan… Sehun brengsek, aku benci padamu."

Aku nyaris menangis, dan sialnya dia malah tertawa. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menepuk kepalaku dengan ringan sembari berucap.

"Nah, seperti ini, aku mau kau mengatakannya padaku. Bukannya diam, membuatku berspekulasi sendiri dan merasa khawatir."

"Cari gadis lain yang tidak membuatmu khawatir!"

Sehun tertawa renyah, mencubit cuping hidungku yang tersumbat. Aku menggigit jemarinya dengan keras dan tawanya malah makin terdengar. Dasar gila.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau, kenapa aku harus mencari gadis lain, sih? Kalau untuk mendapatkanmu saja sulitnya setengah mati, harus rela digantung dan di—"

"Sehun, lanjutkan itu dan aku akan menghilang selama seminggu."

"Oh, baiklah Tuan Putriku yang sedang marah. Maafkan aku, oke?"

Aku mendengus geli sambil menghapus air mataku. Aku menyamankan diri dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Di luar sedang mendung, entahlah mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hujan yang turun. Padahal setahuku perkiraan frekuensi hujan sedang sedikit.

Pikiranku melayang-layang, mencoba menilik balik perasaan sesak yang sempat aku rasakan tadi. Mereka terasa familiar dan anehnya, aku merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Jantungku serasa terhenti sejenak saat aku menyadari sesuatu.

Perasaan sesak itu, perasaan sejuk itu.

Aku merasakannya saat aku masih sangat kecil, saat aku baru saja mendapatkan momen gigi seriku yang tanggal untuk pertama kalinya. Saat aku masih tinggal di rumah lamaku.

Itu mendiang kakek. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Jika aku demam, menggigil dan kesakitan, beliau akan menggendongku. Menempelkan telapak tangannya yang menyejukkan dan mengelus wajahku dengan sayang sampai aku membaik dan kehilangan rasa sakit. Dia selalu melakukannya saat apa yang Mama berikan tidak membuatku membaik.

Mataku berkaca-kaca.

Setelah bertahun-tahun kepergiannya berlalu dan aku sudah putus asa mengharapnya datang ke mimpiku; ia datang dengan cara seperti ini. Kakek, kau membuat cucu perempuanmu menangis sekarang.

"Hei, Luhan… Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah sesakit itu?"

Aku menggeleng, mengusap air mataku kasar dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman kecil. "Kurasa itu kakekku, Sehun."

Wajahnya yang tegang mulai melunak dan setelahnya, aku benar-bena terisak dalam diam.

Sehun masih di sana, menepuk kepalaku dengan sayang dan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memandang langit-langit kamar dalam diam setelah selesai menenangkan Mama dan kekhawatirannya; terkutuklah Sehun dan mulut pengadunya itu. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan menggigitnya sampai berdarah.

Malam ini, aku tak tahu mengapa suasananya bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Nyaman, ringan, dan aku merasa tengah melayang. Udara kamarku terasa antara hangat dan sejuk, entahlah, aku pun bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Aku berguling ke samping, memeluk bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahku ke sana.

Pikiranku melayang ke masa lalu.

Saat aku masih kecil, Papa tidak selalu bisa pulang setiap hari. Dia hanya pulang di akhir minggu, sekadar menghabiskan waktu sehari untuk bermain denganku sebelum kembali pergi bekerja ke luar kota. Bahkan, menurut Mama aku pernah menangis dan bersembunyi saat Papa datang, ketakutan karena lama tak bertemu.

Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapat potongan ingatan samar tentang tawa hangat orang-orang. Di ruang keluarga yang penuh dengan mainan berserakan. Aku memejamkan mata; Mama yang memelukku di ambang pintu, Nenek dan rajutannya di kursi goyang dan Kakek di sofa tengah. Mereka semua tertawa melihatku menangis kecil. Papa mengulas senyum permintaan maaf di sana, sepertinya.

Ah, kenapa aku harus menangis?

Ini bukan kenangan sedih, aku harusnya tersenyum.

Tapi aku tetap menangis, terisak seperti anak kecil.

Aku teringat saat kakek mengajakku berkeliling, bermain setelah pipiku ditaburi bedak beraroma bunga. Aku selalu pulang membawa permen, cokelat atau biskuit manis. Ia sudah berumur, matanya sudah berkeriput namun senyumannya adalah senyuman paling meneduhkan yang pernah aku lakukan. Suara berat yang kerap menasehatiku saat aku nakal, suara yang bisa berubah menjadi lantunan menenangkan saat aku ketakutan tidur dalam gelap, dan suara yang bisa berubah menjadi suara penjahat saat kami bermain. Aku dengan tongkat peri berwarna merah jambu dan kakek dengan wajah garang dibuat-buatnya.

Dia pernah mengajakku ke kamarnya, yang seingatku sangat jarang aku masuki. Lemari besar berwarna cokelat yang sampai sekarang tak pernah aku lihat lagi eksistensinya terbuka lebar, aku melihat banyak hal di sana. Sesuatu berkilauan, beberapa berwarna sangat gelap sampai garis-garisnya menyatu tak terdefinisi, pisau berukir dan deretan tombak pedang mengkilat. Beberapa terlalu samar dalam ingatanku.

Kakek bercerita entah tentang apa dengan senyum teduh, dan seingatku, tahu-tahu ada seseorang lain yang duduk di sebelahku. Mengelus rambutku dengan sayang bersama tawa bergemerincing.

Aku tak tahu apakah dia lelaki atau perempuan, mungkin perempuan karena tawanya bergemerincing indah. Ia memakai pakain berwarna hijau muda, berlapis-lapis dengan juntaian kain putih transparan di beberapa bagian.

Aku tak mengingat wajahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menangis keras, berdeguk-deguk sampai dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak. Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat sedih, sangat kesakitan dan terluka. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya, seakan aku dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan semuanya saat ini juga.

Perasaanku campur aduk dan pikiranku berputar.

Kesedihan yang tak aku mengerti menerpa dadaku, membuat nafasku sulit di tarik.

Aku bertahan dengan semua itu, sampai akhirnya aku melupakannya karena kesadaranku menghilang.

Seingatku, aku tertidur sangat nyaman setelah tangisanku berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **My experience at March 5th, 2018**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Setelah sekian lama, saya malah curhat seperti ini. Maaf ya, saya tiba-tiba sedih sekali saat menyelesaikan ini.**_

 _ **Tanggal 20 nanti, ini akan**_ **up** _ **bersama**_ **Fic on-going** _ **lain dan beberapa**_ **oneshot** _ **.**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah baca tulisan kacau ini. (Tidak melewati**_ **beta-ed** _ **dari Chi karena tidak sempat)**_

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-04-16**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phosphorescent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You better read this alone in the middle of the night, without a single light. And, who knows who will stay beside, maybe read along with you. Boo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Eight, Dream in a Dream**_

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kau pernah benar-benar mengingat seperti apa mimpi yang kau dapat semalam? Kebanyakan mereka hanya akan teringat pada beberapa detik pertama setelah terbangun, lalu lenyap meninggalkan ingatan abstrak sulit dikenali setelah perhatian teralih.

Namun, pada beberapa kesempatan aku bisa mengingat mimpi-mimpi itu. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, aku masih mengingatnya.

Saat aku tujuh tahun, suatu malam aku mendapat mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan meski sederhana. Dalam mimpiku, Papa pulang dan kami sekeluarga berkunjung ke hamparan rumput hijau dan pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi. Aku bernyanyi dengan suara nyaring dan cahaya di sana menerpa mereka semua yang tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa, menggoyangkan kembangan rok tutu yang menggantung di pinggul. Kakek mendekat, mengangkatku ke udara dan membuatku tertawa nyaring. Aku dibawa berputar di udara yang hangat dan ringan. Cahaya yang terang membuatku memilih memejamkan mata, dan saat aku membuka mata, aku menemukan pemandangan berbeda.

Cahaya tak lagi terang dan hangat, mereka berubah menjadi sejuk dan lembab seperti saat subuh menjelang. Deret pohon menjulang makin jarang dan tahu-tahu kakek berjarak cukup jauh. Ia tersenyum teduh, dan aku tak begitu paham mengapa senyum itu terlihat seperti perpisahan. Seseorang meraih jemari dan aku menoleh, menemukan sosok perempuan dengan pakaian hijau muda dan putih dengan juntai kain berlapis-lapis.

Ada segaris senyum di wajahnya yang terlihat samar. Dia memanggil nama kecilku, sebagaimana kakek dan orang terdekat memanggilku.

"Lulu… Lulu…"

Dia memanggilku, diseling tawa indah.

Kurasa aku tersenyum, menatap ke depan dan mengayunkan tautan tangan kami. Aku masih ingat saat sosok itu menggendongku, lalu kembali berjalan. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan itu terasa sangat nyaman. Aku menatap ke belakang, menemukan kakek yang menjauh. Tanganku terangkat, aku ingin meraihnya.

Perhatianku teralih ketika perempuan itu bersuara.

"Hei, Lulu… Tidak boleh menangis, ya?"

Terdengar begitu halus dan manis.

Saat aku terbangun, wajahku basah tapi aku tak menemukan alasan mengapa aku menangis.

Tepat tujuh hari setelahnya, aku mengerti apa arti mimpi itu. Kakek jatuh sakit, memburuk tiba-tiba. Terbaring tanpa bisa bangkit. Aku bungkam saat Mama memintaku mendekat. Kakek masih membuka mata, namun ia tak tertarik untuk menatapku. Ia hampa.

Mama membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kakek bersama linang air mata. Aku gamang ketika dada kakek tak lagi naik turun. Aku tak berkedip saat suara tangisan menggema memenuhi ruang. Orang-orang berdatangan dan bising memenuhi udara sementara aku merasa sangat sunyi.

Aku benar-benar tidak menangis bahkan saat ia dikebumikan. Tatapan sedih orang-orang hanya membuatku benci.

Saat itu aku tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi seiring aku tumbuh besar, aku paham.

 _Kurasa… Aku benar-benar hancur saat itu._

Aku menghela nafas, sepertinya terlalu banyak mengingat masa lalu membuatku pusing. Aku meraih ponsel, menepikan tumpukan buku dan kertas demi beranjak ke ranjang. Punggungku butuh berbaring.

Tiga… Dua… Satu…

Aku mengulum senyum saat notifikasi panggilan video dari Sehun datang. Ini menjadi rutinitas yang menyenangkan saat akhir pekan datang. Aku menekan panel hijau dan nyaris menyemburkan tawa saat melihat wajahnya di layar.

"Kau selalu bodoh soal _angle_ kamera, beruntung kau tampan."

Seluruh layar ponselku penuh dengan wajahnya dan aku harus kuat-kuat menggigit bibir menahan geli. Dia tersenyum lucu, mengecup layar ponsel dan aku memekik.

"Hei!"

"Kau sedang apa? Jangan bilang sedang memikirkanku?"

Aku mendengus. "Aku sedang berbaring di kasur, kau sedang apa?" Aku berguling ke samping, menyamankan diri dengan selimut yang tertarik perlahan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Memandangi kekasihku yang tampak tertekan; ada apa?"

Aku mendengus geli. "Apakah aku seperti kaca es bagimu? Kau nyaris mengetahui semua yang aku rasakan, sementara aku masih kesulitan untuk mengerti dirimu. Apakah aku harus minta maaf?"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Kau memendamnya sendirian, berusaha terlalu keras untuk menyembunyikan tapi pada akhirnya kau sulit di tebak. Apa susahnya berbicara? Apa aku harus marah dulu, memaksamu?"

Aku menggeleng.

Helaan nafas dalam dan aku mulai bercerita. Tentang akhir-akhir ini aku dihantui mimpi-mimpi abstrak dan ingatan masa lalu menjejaliku.

"Aku lelah." Aku mengusahakan senyum sebisaku. Wajahnya masih sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Senyumnya masih sama tipisnya, masih sama meneduhkannya.

"Besok akhir pekan, kan?" Aku mengangguk kecil.

Sehun tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. "Jalan-jalan? Berdua? Denganku? Melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat kita sedikit membaik?"

Aku terkekeh, namun aku malah fokus dengan salah satu kata yang ia ucapkan. "Kita?" Dan saat itu aku sadar ketika aku melihat senyum hambarnya…

"Aku pun punya masalah, Sayang."

…bahwa selama ini selalu Sehun yang mendengarkanku, dan dia tak pernah serius bercerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhku terasa sangat berat. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menimpa dan mencegahku bergerak. Tiba-tiba saja udara menjadi sangat dingin, menelusup masuk melewati pori-pori; membuat keringat dingin yang membasah makin buruk.

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati kegelapan di sekelilingku.

Di mana aku?

Aku merasa tempatku berbaring terasa sangat dingin, keras dan sama sekali tak nyaman. Aku bangkit dengan bantuan kedua telapak tangan untuk menyangga tubuh dan seketika aku terbelalak. Aku merasakan telapak tanganku basah, sesuatu yang sedikit kental dan hangat kuku membasahi telapak tanganku. Aku gemetar saat mencoba melihatnya.

Seketika mataku mendapati warna merah pekat menyeruak ke saraf mata. Itu darah. Warna merah menyebar dan aku baru menyadari banyak sekali cairan amis mengelilingiku, aku mendongak dengan dada bergemuruh dan tanpa bisa aku cegah, aku menjerit sangat keras.

Langit yang menaungiku hanya berhiaskan merah darah yang melelehi warna hitam pekat. Aku bangkit, berlari, membiarkan telapak kakiku yang telanjang menapaki kubangan cairan amis itu. Mereka terciprat membasahi fabrik yang aku kenakan. Aku menangis, lelehan air mata membuat mataku terasa makin pedih.

Aku tak tahu arah. Aku hanya berlari, melewati tempat menakutkan dengan warna hitam dan merah yang menyakitkan mata. Aku terbelalak saat mendengar suara tapak kaki orang lain, terdengar lebih cepat dariku dan menimbulkan suara percikan yang ramai.

 _Itu terdengar dari arah belakangku._

Panik setengah mati. Aku berusaha mempercepat lariku, tak kuasa untuk menoleh sekadar mengetahui siapa di belakang sana.

Aku tak tahu siapa yang aku panggil-panggil. Siapa yang aku mintai pertolongan. Aku hanya bisa merasakan dadaku begitu sesak, terhimpit menyakitkan. Seluruh tubuhku mulai nyeri dan kaku. Aku nyaris kehabisan nafas, udara di sini begitu menjijikkan dengan bau amis yang menusuk hidung. Aku merasakan isi perutku hendak keluar namun tertahan di dalam sana.

Aku benar-benar merasa menderita.

"Seseorang tolong aku…"

Aku membisik. Aku tak lagi mempedulikan sesuatu yang mengejarku itu. Tubuhku sudah sangat lelah, menyerah. Aku jatuh tersungkur, membiarkan seluruh tubuhku tercebur ke dalam kubangan cairan amis. Sesuatu itu berhenti, suara tapak kakinya tak lagi terdengar. Aku setengah lega.

Kubangan itu menelanku, menyeretku tenggelam ke dasar. Nafasku memendek dan aku hanya bisa menggapai-gapai tak berarti. Aku menyerah saat cairan itu memasuki saluran pernafasanku. Aku tak bisa bernafas, aku merasa terbakar dan sesak.

Lalu tiba-tiba, sesuatu dari dalam menyentakku untuk membuka mata. Aku terkejut ketika mendapati bukan kubangan darah yang menelanku. Bau amis menghilang bersamaan dengan air yang mulai bening. Warna merah pekat memudar. Digantikan dengan kejernihan sebagaimana air bersih. Aku tersedak. Lantas berusaha menggapai ke permukaan.

"Hhhaahhh…"

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam begitu aku sampai di permukaan. Menetralkan detak jantungku dan memukul-mukul dadaku; sekadar menormalkan jalan nafas. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, menemukan diriku terombang-ambing di perairan teramat jernih, tanpa tepian.

Aku hanya melihat hamparan air sejauh mata memandang.

Aku basah kuyup, namun anehnya aku tak merasa kedinginan.

Semuanya sunyi, dan mengirimkan rasa takut yang mencekam. Aku mulai terisak. Aku takut. Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Sendirian, tanpa kepastian dan tanpa tahu di mana aku berada.

Perlahan aku merasa ringan, tubuhku benar-benar seringan kapas. Seolah semua ketegangan otot dan beban tak kasat mata terangkat begitu saja. Tapi, aku tenggelam. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana aliran air yang tenang menyeretku ke dalam dan memberiku perasaan yang cukup nyaman.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara alunan musik lembut di antara riak air. Seperti suara piano dan dentingan logam yang nyaring. Aku merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu, tapi aku tak dapat mengingat di mana aku pernah mendengarnya.

Alunan musik itu mengeras, dekat, semakin dekat sampai aku merasa alunan music itu diputar tepat di depan kedua telingaku. Memekakkan telinga! Aku berteriak saat alunan itu membuatku nyaris tuli. Pusing menghantam dan aku mencengkeram kepala, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit itu.

Aku merasa tak sanggup lagi.

Dadaku sesak, tenggorokanku terbakar dan kepalaku nyaris pecah.

Lalu sekedipan mata, aku menarik nafas sangat panjang. Sampai aku bisa mendengar suara rusukku berderak kecil.

Semua perasaan itu perlahan menghilang. Digantikan suasana yang _sangat_ tidak asing.

Aku terbaring di tempat yang dingin, keras, basah, anyir dan amis. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati warna hitam dan merah menyakitkan mata _kembali_ menyambutku.

 _Tidak… Tidak… Jangan lagi… Aku sungguh tak tahan…_

Suara tapak kaki kembali mendekat, dan aku tercekat bisu saat sesuatu itu menunduk di atas kepalaku. Hitam, sepenuhnya hitam dengan tetesan cairan amis menjijikan yang mengenaiku.

" _Lu … han?"_

"Akhh!"

Aku terengah. Terisak keras dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku yang menggigil. Aku mengedarkan pandang dengan perasaan takut yang mencekam; mendapati aku masih di kamar. Sekalipun aku menemukan suasana familiar, aku tak bisa tenang. Aku mencengkeram selimut yang membalutku.

Seberkas cahaya menerpa melewati jendela, membuat kegelapan mulai memudar. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diriku. Memberi sugesti, tentang semuanya yang akan baik-baik saja.

 _Semua itu hanya mimpi… Hanya mimpi semata…_

Begitu berulang-ulang aku katakan dalam hati.

Aku mengusap seluruh wajahku yang basah. Air mata meleleh sampai ke leher, membasahi kerah piyama yang aku kenakan.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Luhan… Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Itu semua hanya sugesti. Nyatanya aku masih merasakan semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Bahuku masih kaku, telapak kakiku pedih, dan sekujur tubuhku panas dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi semalam?"

Aku mengangguk saat Sehun bertanya padaku. Tapi hari ini, aku ingin bungkam. Aku ingin dia yang bercerita padaku.

Sehun mengajakku ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Kami bermain di _game center_ selama beberapa saat sampai tawa kami habis dan serak. Makan es krim dan beberapa _snack_ yang mengenyangkan. Ini terlihat seperti kencan pasangan normal.

Dan kami sekarang duduk di salah satu _café_ yang sepi pengunjung, padahal setahuku ini _café_ terkenal. Sehun dengan _Iced Americano_ dan aku, tentu saja sesuatu yang manis. _Greentea Latte_ dan juga sepiring _Lava Cake_ yang aku bagi bersama Sehun. Kami duduk di spot sofa yang nyaman dan privat.

"Sejujurnya aku berharap kau tidak bertanya soal itu." Aku berkata masam, sembari memotong _Lava Cake_ itu dan menyuapkannya ke Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Salah ya aku bertanya pada kekasihku sendiri?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Kau ada masalah apa? Aku bukannya tak tahu wajahmu sangat kusut."

"Sekarang masih kusut?"

"Tidak terlalu." Aku menggeleng. "Kau sedikit membaik, kurasa."

"Benar sekali." Sehun tersenyum riang dan meminum _Americano_ -nya.

Lelaki di hadapanku ini memejamkan mata sejenak, menyangga dagu lancip dengan tangan dan lantas menatapku dengan tatapan lelah.

"Sepertinya ini hanya masalah sepele, tapi entah mengapa sampai menguras pikiran. Luhan, kau mau berjanji akan baik-baik saja setelah aku mengatakannya padamu?"

Aku tercekat. Aku tak pernah menyukai kalimat sejenis itu, semua prasangka buruk datang dan membuatku tak lagi berminat dengan hidangan di depanku. Aku akan dengan senang hati menepis janji itu.

Tapi, aku berbohong. Aku mengangguk.

"Ayahku terkena masalah, dan aku harus pulang untuk membantu membereskan semuanya. Di sana Ibu tak bisa apa-apa, dan hanya aku yang bisa untuk— _hei_ , Luhan? Apa kau menangis?"

Ah, aku menangis ya? Suara khawatir Sehun membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Tidak seharusnya aku menangis dan membuatnya berat, membebaninya seperti ini. Aku berusaha menghentikan isakanku, mengusap air mata kasar dan memberikan senyum terbaik.

"Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak. Jangan pikirkan itu, kau tentu harus pulang, kan? Tolong abaikan ini, aku hanya sedang … yah, kau tahu, _sedikit_ kacau. Tapi, bukannya aku memang selalu _sedikit_ kacau? Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji. Aku akan menghubungimu setiap malam, agar kau tidak khawatir. Berapa lama kau pergi?"

"Kurasa seminggu, atau bisa sedikit lebih lama dari itu."

Hah, hanya seminggu. Tak apa, Luhan. Kenapa kau menjadi seolah tak ingin ditinggal?

Aku tersenyum miris. Sejak dulu aku memang benci ketika seseorang pergi, dan aku berakhir sendirian.

"Nah, bukankah itu sebentar? Aku tak apa-apa. Aku tak akan _tidak baik-baik_ saja jika kau pergi. Mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, atau Baekhyun. Mereka pasti akan menemaniku, kok. Kau tidak perlu merasa berat dan sungkan, aku tidak mau menjadi beban untukmu."

Aku terdiam saat Sehun menggenggam tanganku yang gemetar di atas meja. "Luhan…"

Aku menatapnya memohon. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, sungguh. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kapan kau pergi?"

Sehun menghela nafas, terdengar sangat berat. Aku rasa masalah itu membuatnya sangat kelelahan."Lusa."

"Kalau begitu siapkan semuanya. Jangan pikirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Begitu banyak kalimat _aku akan baik-baik saja_ yang terucap, tapi baik aku maupun Sehun paham, lebih dari setengahnya adalah harapan.

"Jangan melankolis begini, ah."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin membuatmu merasa sedikit lebih baik, tapi pada akhirnya malah membuatmu menangis begini. Maafkan aku, Sayang." Dia menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Eum."

Selama ini, mungkin aku sangat bergantung pada Sehun. Membuatnya menjadi tempatku berkeluh kesah dan melegakan hati. Dan hal ini membuatku sadar, aku tak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa terus menjadi gadis yang cengeng dan kesakitan seperti ini. Aku tak bisa terus menjadi beban untuk siapapun.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku ini lemah sekali.

Perasaanku sedang kacau. Dan aku merasa sangat sedih.

Aku terkekeh serak saat Sehun berpindah ke sampingku, memelukku dan menepuk punggung dengan pelan. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa Sehun aku masih baik-baik saja. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih menjadi sahabat yang menyenangkan dan peduli. Pekan memadat karena ini mendekati akhir semester dan aku disibukkan dengan banyak jadwal praktikum dan beberapa mata kuliah yang butuh sedikit lebih banyak perhatian disbanding yang lain.

Kesibukan membantuku menghilangkan rasa sedih dan takut saat mimpi-mimpi buruk mendatangi tidur. Kebanyakan aku akan terbangun di dini hari dengan mata yang basah air mata. Tapi, aku tidak berlarut-larut. Tanpa alasan, aku mencatat semua mimpi buruk itu di buku harian. Menghabiskan waktu sampai fajar menjelang jika aku sanggup, atau berakhir jatuh tertidur di atas meja belajar jika aku beruntung.

Mimpiku berputar di kenangan masa lalu, hal-hal abstrak, dan kebanyakan berulang-ulang. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Ada mimpi yang menghilang begitu saja saat aku terbangun, tapi ada yang terpatri sangat kuat di memori. Kyungsoo berkata aku seperti pengoleksi mimpi.

Ya, pengoleksi mimpi buruk sayangnya.

Di sisi lain, frekuensiku melihat hal-hal yang tak diinginkan mulai berkurang. Meski perasaan diawasi dan merinding masih kerap menghampiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **My nightmare at December 8th, 2017**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hai, *sungkemkarenaleletsekali *huhu**_

 _ **Yang jadi ironi, sejak mimpi buruk itu saya jatuh cinta dengan warna merah. Ini akan tamat di**_ **chapter** _ **10,**_ **by the way.**

 _ **Oh, soal**_ **beta-ed** _ **ya?**_ Beta Editor _ **(atau banyak yang menyebutnya**_ Beta Reader _ **juga, mungkin kurang lebih sama) itu semacam orang kedua setelah**_ **author** _ **yang membaca dan mengoreksi cerita. Kalau Chiseulla, dia baca,**_ **editing typo(s)** _ **dan 'menandai' kesalahan-kesalahan yang lolos dari**_ **editing** _ **saya.**_

 _ **Dia juga mengoreksi kalau ada kemungkinan**_ **plot hole** _ **dan lain-lain, dan dia omongannya pedes,**_ **hngh** _ **. Kalau tulisan saya banyak**_ **typo** _ **dan acak-acakan,**_ **file** _ **-nya dikirim balik dengan**_ **subject** _ **"Woi, nulis tuh yang bener!" Pakai capslock. -_- Tapi ya, namanya manusia tetap saja ada kurangnya. Beberapa kesalahan pernah lolos, hehe.**_

 _ **Buat saya**_ **Beta-Ed** _ **itu semacam gladi bersih/? sebelum sebuah**_ **Fic** _ **di-**_ **post** _ **. Dia juga jadi orang pertama buat diskusi masalah**_ **Fic** _ **dan tukar pendapat. Kadang saya jadi**_ **Beta Reader** _ **-nya dia, tapi nggak sampai koreksi**_ **typo** _ **dkk. Yakali, kan, udah mulus soalnya. Lebih ke pendapat saya atau**_ **review** _ **. Begitulah.**_

 _ **Ini A/N kok panjang banget. -_-**_

 _ **See ya next week!**_

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-06-24**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phosphorescent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You better read this alone in the middle of the night, without a single light. And, who knows who will stay beside, maybe read along with you. Boo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ninth, Silent Stalker**_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini. Hawa dingin seolah berputar di sekitarku tanpa henti. Aku merasa seseorang tengah mengawasiku dari belakang, menatapku intens dan tak membiarkan aku tenang. Aku tidak mendapat bayangan pasti seperti apa wujudnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa itu berwarna merah dan hitam; bercampur abstrak.

Ketika aku tidur, aku merasa bahuku ditekan kuat, sampai terasa menghimpit dada dan membuat nafasku sulit. Aku selalu gelisah, terbangun dalam keadaan lelah dan berkeringat basah. Aku tidak bercerita tentang ini pada siapapun; kupikir ini hal biasa yang tak perlu aku besar-besarkan. Sejujurnya aku lelah membuat banyak orang khawatir; aku merasa sangat menyedihkan.

Aku menghela nafas, menenangkan batin yang berkecamuk demi menyusul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke taman mahasiswa. Aku sudah berjanji akan mengerjakan laporan praktikum bersama mereka.

Beberapa teman menyapaku sepanjang jalan dan aku mengusahakan senyum tipis. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak menentu dan aku berharap tidak akan menemui masalah yang bisa menyulut emosiku nanti.

"Luhan! Di sini!" Baekhyun melambai dari salah satu meja dan aku tersenyum melihat makanan ringan yang hampir memenuhi setengah meja. Dan ya, aku yakin itu adalah alasan mengapa Kyungsoo merengut; kami berjanji untuk mengerjakan laporan, bukan mengobrol dan makan camilan.

"Lu, katakan pada Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan ini semua." Kyungsoo melirik sadis pada Baekhyun yang abai dan cantik dengan senyum cerahnya. Ah, kapan terakhir kali suasana hatiku membaik seperti ini?

Aku duduk, menepikan makanan ringan itu dan menggantinya dengan _notebook_ kelabu dan bindel buku.

"Kita bantai laporan jahanam ini lalu makanan itu, oke?"

Aku tertawa melihat keduanya sama sumringah.

Kami menyalakan _notebook_ masing-masing dan mulai mengetik laporan. Baekhyun _stuck_ di bagian kover dan berdalih harus memilih foto produk terbaik dan Kyungsoo sudah melompat ke bagian data karena dia adalah orang yang paling peduli dengan nilai di antara kami.

Aku? Aku mulai dari bagian metodologi, bagian terakhir yang aku kerjakan semalam.

"Luhan, apa kelompokmu berhasil di sampel nomor 6?"

Aku membuka bindel saat Kyungsoo bertanya, mencari tabel data dan menggeleng.  
"Tidak, punyaku gagal. Punya Baekhyun juga gagal."

Kyungsoo mengerang keras. "Sudah kubilang metode itu tidak tepat untuk sampel nomor 6! Tapi asdos sialan itu ngotot. Aku harus membuat pembahasan apa soal sampel nomor 6 itu? Lelaki jahanam itu akan mencoret laporanku jika aku menuliskan bahwa metodenya salah!"

"Asdos sialan sekaligus lelaki jahanam itu tampan, lho." Aku terkikik mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Buat apa tampan kalau menjengkelkan!" Kyungsoo mendengus jengkel.

"Jadi, Sehunnya Luhan adalah paket komplit?"

Kyungsoo melempar seringai jahil, dan sejak kapan mereka kompak menggodaku seperti ini? Aku berdehem, mencoba kembali ke laporanku dan sial! Aku lupa apa yang tadi ingin aku tulis!

"Tampan dan perhatian, hmm? Benar-benar kekasih yang lengkap." Alis naik turun Baekhyun membuat sudut bibirku berkedut.

Aku melipat tangan ke depan dada. "Kalian suka sekali menggodaku, huh? Baiklah, sekarang adalah giliranku. Baek? Aku tahu Chanyeol sering berkunjung ke rumah dengan kue beras kesukaan ibumu. Dan sejak kapan kalian bisa sedekat ini?" Baekhyun bersemu dan aku merasa senang bisa membalasnya.

"Ha! Kubilang apa, Chanyeol itu jelas—"

"Dan Kyungsoo, bernarkah alasanmu begadang sampai malam hanya untuk bertukar pesan dengan Kim Kai dari fakultas teknik? Tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa dia sudah memanggilmu Nyonya Kim sementara aku sendiri belum pernah merasa menjadi _bridesmaid_ -mu?"

Gantian Baekhyun yang terbahak sampai air matanya keluar. Di sisi lain Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Dia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi hanya berakhir dengan erangan malu.

Kami berpandangan, lalu sedetik kemudian tawa meluncur dengan riang.

"Yah, aku mengakui kalau Chanyeol memang sedang dekat denganku."

"Dan aku malu mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bersama Kai."

Pada akhirnya laporan kami tersingkir, terlupakan sejenak dan berganti dengan obrolan ringan dan camilan. Baekhyun bercerita tentang Chanyeol yang berusaha mendapatkan hati ayahnya. Kyungsoo mengungkap fakta mengejutkan bahwa Kai adalah teman kecilnya dulu. Aku senang mendengar mereka bercerita dengan raut wajah cerah bersemu merah. Aku seakan bisa melihat aura terang di sekitar mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan suram yang mengelilingiku.

Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka berdua.

Tapi semua perasaan menyenangkan yang membuat suasana hatiku baik itu hancur saat obrolan sekumpulan gadis di meja seberang terdengar begitu keras dan sengaja.

Aku merasa kedinginan, tapi dadaku panas oleh amarah.

"Aku juga heran mengapa mereka bisa bersama. Luhan dan Oh Se Hun? Tolong jangan bercanda, bagaimana bisa Luhan yang lemah bisa bersama Sehun? Oh, aku benar-benar tidak percaya itu!"

Oh, lemah ya? Aku tak bisa menampik hal itu karena di sini aku sedang berusaha lepas dari kata menyedihkan itu. Tapi aku tidak merasa mereka punya hak untuk menilai hubungan seseorang seperti itu.

"Mungkin Oh Se Hun sedang buta, atau bahkan apakah Luhan yang menggunakan _sesuatu_? Luhan tidak jelek tapi tolonglah, apa tidak ada gadis lain? Ada banyak yang lebih pantas, aku contohnya?"

Tawa menghina itu membuatku menggigit bibir, hatiku perih dan aku merasa harga diriku terinjak-injak.

"Luhan…" Aku bergeming saat Kyungsoo menggenggam jemariku yang gemetar. Aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Dan apa kalian tahu? Kudengar Luhan bisa melihat hantu dan berteman dengan mereka! Tidakkah itu aneh? Atau jangan-jangan, Luhan meminta bantuan _teman_ nya itu?"

Sudah puas menghinaku?

Atau kalian masih ingin melanjutkannya?

"Ah! Tentu saja! Luhan pasti memanfaatkannya untuk bisa mendapatkan—"

"Hei Jalang bisakah kau tutup mulut brengsekmu itu, heh?! Kau tidak diajari cara menggunakannya?"

Baekhyun berdiri, berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk kerumunan gadis itu dengan marah. Aura terangnya berubah, _dan aku tidak suka itu_.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati kumpulan gadis penggosip itu menatapku dengan sorot mata benci, meremehkan dan begitu pongah. Seorang gadis yang seringainya paling lebar mengingatkanku pada cerita Sehun tentang seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya saat dia sudah bersamaku.

"Aku tidak tahu ada Luhan di sini. Oh, aku takut dia mendengarnya."

Aku tak sadar tanganku terangkat, meraih buku bindel tebal dalam jangkauan dan suara teriak kesakitan meluncur dari gadis itu.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Kenapa kau sekasar ini hah?!"

Dia nyaris menangis dan meraung, memegangi pelipisnya yang mungkin bocor. Tapi aku tak peduli, sama tak pedulinya aku dengan kawanannya yang menatap marah tak percaya.

Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun, aku hanya merasa begitu panas dan marah. Kepalaku penuh dengan umpatan kasar. Aku merasakan sebuah dorongan kuat untuk menumpahkan semua kemarahanku; seolah seseorang sudah memercik bara ke tumpukan ranting kering.

Ada satu bagian kecil yang menahanku agar tidak lepas kendali.

Tapi semua itu lenyap saat kalimat penuh tekanan emosi meluncur dari mulutku.

"Kalian berbicara seolah kalian tahu siapa aku. Menuduhku dengan anggapan rendah menjijikkan yang bahkan tidak kalian tahu kebenarannya! Cih, apa yang aku harapkan dari gadis penggosip murahan macam kalian?!"

"Kau?!"

"Apa? Anggap aku memang berteman dengan setan, iblis atau apapun kalian menyebutnya! Dan aku akan membuat kalian tahu bagaimana menderitanya bisa melihat mereka! Dan kau," Aku sama sekali tak memiliki rasa iba bahkan ketika mereka sudah pucat ketakutan. "Apa kau tahu mengapa Sehun lebih memilih bersamaku dibanding dirimu? Karena aku tidak serendah itu untuk menghina orang lain dengan kejam hanya karena patah hati. Tidakkah kau sadar ucapanmu itu menunjukkan betapa memalukannya dirimu?! Lain kali jaga mulut kurang ajar itu, atau aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!"

Aku mengemas barangku asal dan segera pergi dari sana dengan mata memanas. Aku abai dengan dua sahabatku yang khawatir, menepis tangan mereka. Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin menangis dan aku benar-benar benci dengan semua ini!

Sepanjang perjalanan aku menahan diri agar tidak terisak. Dan selama itu pula aku merasa begitu menyedihkan. Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka ketika mulutku sama kejamnya?

Aku masih bungkam saat melihat wajah terkejut Mama, aku masih diam saat Mama bertanya siapa yang membuatku menangis.

"Luhan, ingin Mama peluk?"

Aku langsung menangis keras, menghambur ke pelukan Mama.

Aku kembali merasa menjadi gadis yang lemah dan menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emosiku benar-benar naik turun, terkadang aku bisa merasa sangat sedih sampai menangis tanpa sebab, lalu sekejap kemudian aku bisa tertawa tanpa beban dan melupakan rasa sakit hanya karena hal sepele.

Dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku _ketakutan_.

Aku selalu merasakan dorongan kuat untuk melakukan sesuatu—dan itu semua terasa negatif, pada orang-orang yang aku benci; mereka yang pernah membuatku sakit hati.

Aku sedikit lega masih punya sisa kontrol diri untuk menahanku melakukan itu semua.

Atmosfer yang mengelilingiku terasa bergejolak. Seperti ada dua hal berbeda yang berebut tempat dan membuat ulu hatiku dihantam mual.

Itu sangat melelahkan.

Dan titik balik aku menyadari semuanya, adalah saat Shalom datang kepadaku dengan wajah pucat dan kalut.

"Luhan! Kau bodoh atau apa?! Apa kau tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menempel padamu?!"

Saat itu aku merasa ditampar oleh kenyataan yang selama ini ada di hadapanku, tapi seolah mataku ditutup sesuatu hingga aku abai.

Shalom berkata ada sesuatu yang memiliki aura hitam dan merah pekat, dia seperti tahu seperti apa wujudnya tapi menolak untuk memberitahu. Aku menyadari bahwa semua yang terjadi padaku belakangan adalah pengaruh dari sesuatu itu.

Aku pun seolah baru menyadari bahwa aku tak lagi mempedulikan eksistansi _mereka_ yang lain, aku terkurung dalam gejolak emosiku sendiri.

Aku takut, benar-benar takut.

Lalu, tiba-tiba seorang pria dewasa dengan senyum bersahaja datang ke rumah. Papa menatapku penuh pengertian dan berkata bahwa Papa yang memintanya datang berkunjung untukku.

Pria dewasa yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Tuan Shin itu terkejut saat pertama melihatku, dan aku tahu aku benar-benar bermasalah.

Beliau bertanya padaku; siapa namaku, apa yang aku lihat, apa yang aku rasakan dan apa yang membuatku terganggu. Aku merasa diriku terbelah menjadi dua, sebagian ingin mengatakan semuanya tapi sebagian lain membuatku tak suka, ingin menolak dan membencinya.

Kalimatku campur aduk, dan anehnya dia terlihat memahamiku.

Tuan Shin berbicara dengan kedua orangtuaku, sementara aku menggigil dalam pelukan Hana.

Tuan Shin menatapku, matanya menyorot penuh persuasi.

"Luhan, apa kau mempercayaiku?"

Aku mengangguk kuat, lalu berjengit saat rasa sakit mulai menggigit.

"Ini akan sangat menyakitkan, apa kau bisa menahannya sebentar?"

Jangan bercanda, aku sudah terbiasa meski tetap tersiksa.

"Tolong lakukan saja."

Mama menggantikan posisi Hana; memelukku erat.

Telapak tangan sedingin es menyentuh keningku yang basah keringat. Aku memejamkan mata saat sesuatu yang kuat mendesakku dari dalam. Sekujur tubuh panas dingin, gigiku bergemeletuk dan tanganku mulai tremor.

Aku tak bisa menjelaskan secara gamblang apa yangaku rasakan. Rasa sakit menjalar mulai dari dahi lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan, seolah seseorang menarik sesuatu yang melekat kuat di dalam tubuh.

Aku menangis, aku menjerit.

Semua rasa sakit berkumpul menjadi satu, kepalaku dihantam nyeri, dadaku sangat sesak sampai bernafas pun menjadi sulit. Seperti ribuan jarum beku menusuk seluruh permukaan kulit.

Semuanya menjadi sangat buruk saat aku merasakan diriku terbelah; seseorang seperti menarikku di satu sisi, tapi di sisi seberang seseorang lain juga menarikku begitu kuat. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Lalu bermacam-macam suara; tangisan menyayat hati, teriakan marah, jerit ketakutan, tawa keras dan suara lain berlomba-lomba menjejali telingaku. Telingaku berdenging nyaring.

Hawa panas membara dan dingin membekukan membuat aku kesakitan.

Sakit, itu membuatku sangat sakit.

Aku merasa ingin menyerah saat perasaan seseorang mencekik tenggorokanku datang

Tapi keinginan itu perlahan lenyap saat hawa sejuk lembut memasuki ulu hatiku, naik pelan menyusuri jalan nafas, membawa serta semua rasa sakit tak terlukiskan.

Dan semua itu berakhir, bersama suara hembusan nafas keras. Seperti hal yang mengganjal terlepas dan aku bisa menghirup oksigen dengan baik setelah sekian lama.

Aku membuka mata perlahan; seluruh tubuhku lemas seakan tulang-tulang lolos. Aku kembali merasakan pelukan Mama, aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan Hana dan desahan lega Papa.

Aku mengubah sudut pandang dan menemukan Tuan Shin tersenyum lemah padaku dengan wajah pucat pasih dan kacau balau. Samar-samar aku kembali bisa merasakan indraku. Rasa perih menggigit dan amis memenuhi mulut dan kerongkonganku. Mama mengusap darah yang ada di sekitar wajahku dengan wajah sedih dan lega sekaligus.

Aku merasa _akan_ baik-baik saja.

Aku kembali menangis di pelukan Mama, dengan kelegaan besar melingkupi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **My experience, added with some details, June 2018**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Saya**_ **update** _ **ini karena**_ **dkwlsajin** _ **di**_ **Wattpad** _ **bilang kalau dia menunggu ini, dan untuk kalian semua yang pernah baca ini! Huhu :")**_

 _ **Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas mengapa update begitu lama;**_ **stuck** _ **, waktu sempit dan bla-bla-bla. Saya agak aktif di**_ **Watty** _ **karena yah, menyelesaikan**_ **repost** _ **dan biar nggak sepenuhnya lepas dari tulis menulis. (Nahloh)**_

 _ **Ini sudah selesai di buku**_ **script** _ **dan tinggal diketik chapter terakhirnya, dan chapter depan fluff! Tolong abaikan genre awalnya adalah minor-romance karena siapa sih yang menolak fluff?**_

 _ **Untuk VVL (kalau ada yang menunggu), yah tunggu sebentar lagi akan saya update. :")**_

 _ **See ya next week! ^^**_

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-11-11**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phosphorescent**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You better read this alone in the middle of the night, without a single light. And, who knows who will stay beside, maybe read along with you. Boo!_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Last, LH;OSH**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang Sehun lakukan padaku setelah dia kembali adalah, _memarahiku_ ; apalagi memang? Mengapa aku tidak memberitahunya tentang kondisiku beberapa waktu lalu, mengapa aku terus mengatakan aku baik-baik saja selama dia pergi selama sebelas hari.

Wajahnya kemerahan dan aura di sekelilingnya kurang nyaman. Harusnya dia sadar, _itulah_ yang menjadi alasan terbesarku.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Kau punya masalah di sana dan aku tidak ingin menjadi beban pikiran."

Raut wajahnya melunak, tiba-tiba aku seperti melihat anak kecil yang habis marajuk. Aku merangsek masuk ke pelukannya, mencoba mengatakan bahwa aku sudah baik-baik saja.

Sehun mendesah, balas memelukku erat dan aku lega dia mengerti. "Terimakasih kau telah baik-baik saja, maafkan aku tidak ada di sampingmu saat mereka menghinamu."

Aku terkesiap; aku menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi selama dia pergi, tapi tidak dengan detail itu. Aku kembali merasa menyedihkan. "Darimana kau tahu hal itu? Baekhyun? Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengusap punggungku lembut. "Temanku yang memberitahu, tadi pagi dia bilang bahwa mereka menghinamu dan kau melempar sesuatu dengan wajah menangis."

"Jadilah aku bahan gosip terhangat. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya." Aku mendesah dan dia terkekeh, sedikit terhibur.

"Bukan begitu, semua orang tahu betapa penggosipnya mereka—dan sejujurnya aku heran, kenapa hanya melemparnya? Tidak melakukan hal lain?" Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. "Jadi, setelah kuliah pertama selesai aku menemui mereka; gadis itu, menegurnya sedikit. Dan wajahnya yah, tak usah aku jelaskan."

Aku mencebik. "Jadi kau malah menemui gadis lain lebih dulu daripada kekasihmu? Aku baru tahu kau sejahat ini."

Sehun tertawa. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa semenggemaskan ini."

"Hngh, lalu?"

"Kalau saja kita tidak masih di kelas mungkin aku akan menciummu."

"Hih." Tapi aku tahu Sehun bisa melihat semu merah muda bertabur di pipiku.

Kami masih di salah satu kelas, menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang setelah mata kuliah selesai.

"Jadi, kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Eum." Aku mengangguk. "Cuma rasa perih di tenggorokan saja yang masih sedikit mengganggu, selebihnya aku baik-baik saja. Sekilas aku masih bisa melihat dan merasakan keberadaan _mereka_ , tapi kini aku lebih tenang dan terkendali. Tidak lagi panik dan aku merasa lebih nyaman."

"Tentu kau nyaman, kau tidak berhenti mengusak wajahmu ke dadaku dan membuatku panas dingin memalukan seperti ini."

Aku tertawa, tapi tak berhenti pun menjauhkan diri. Aku sangat merindukan Sehun. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang menyenangkan; kayu-kayuan yang hangat, sedikit sitrus dan semerbak aroma segar lain yang tak bisa aku jelaskan. Dia terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya di sampingku.

Dan sedikit banyak, hal itu juga membuatku bertanya; apa aku memang pantas bersamanya? Perasaan insekur membuatku sedikit goyah dan khawatir.

Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan pelukan. Dan Sehun menyadarinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya pada diriku sendiri; apa aku pantas bersamamu? Yah, aku sedikit memikirkan kalimat mereka."

"Luhan," Aku menyesal saat suaranya jatuh, terdengar lelah dan sedikit marah. "Aku bersamamu karena aku mencintaimu, bukan karena kau pantas atau tidak pantas, _begitupun kau_. Bagiku kau sudah melebihi harapanku. Terlepas dari pertengkaran kita, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kita berpisah. Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh lagi atau aku akan benar-benar marah."

Aku lega mendengarnya, sekaligus bahagia dan bersemu di saat yang sama. Aku mendesah, menghirup aromanya lebih dalam. Aku tahu tindakanku sudah _agak_ terlalu jauh, tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak keberatan. Karena dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun menghirup aroma rambutku—dan betapa leganya aku bahwa tadi pagi aku mencuci rambutku. Sepertinya dia mulai menyadari ada yang berbeda.

"Stroberi dan vanilla? Aku tak tahu aromanya akan seenak ini di rambutmu." Yah, aku bersyukur Sehun tidak memberi tanggapan betapa kekanakannya aroma _shampoo_ yang aku gunakan.

Aku menggigit bibir saat ia menggumam di antara helai rambut; membuatku merinding saat nafasnya menyentuh kulit kepalaku.

Ini terasa…

… _sedikit berbahaya._

"A-aku suka aromanya, kau suka?"

Sehun menghirup lebih dalam dan pelukannya mengerat; _o-oh, tidak_. Ini akan benar-benar _berbahaya_. Aku mencoba memberi jarak tapi itu sama sekali tidak berarti.

"Sehun? U-uh…"

"Hmm? Aku suka."

Tuhan, mengapa suaranya jatuh seberat itu? Ini tidak baik untuk jantungku, sangat tidak baik.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun bergerak, wajahnya menjadi begitu dekat dengan sisi samping wajahku. Dia mencium pipiku dengan sangat cepat, mengambang dan aku mulai merasakan lututku leleh. Sehun tidak pernah melakukan ini kepadaku!

"S-sehun… U-uh, lepas sebentar?"

"Kenapa lepas sebentar?" Suara serak rendah itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga, hembusan nafasnya membuatku gemetar dan campur aduk.

Aku benar-benar dibuat panas dingin.

" _Hmm?"_

"Sehun…" Dan kenapa suaraku jadi terdengar seperti mencicit seperti itu? Astaga, Sehun membuatku berdebar. "Lepas sebentar!" Aku berucap tertahan.

Lalu Sehun tertawa, terdengar sangat terhibur. Lelaki ini memelukku sangat erat, sampai membuat ujung kakiku terangkat beberapa senti dari lantai. Dia mencium puncak kepalaku dengan gemas.

"Ahaha… Luhan, astaga, _kamu_ sangat menggemaskan."

Aku dibuat bingung; kenapa dia tertawa?

Sehun membuat jarak meski lengannya masih melingkupi punggung atasku, lalu mengecupku cepat sebelum menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah begitu terhibur.

Aku menyadari sesuatu bersamaan dengan semu panas yang merambati wajah. "Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?"

Sehun tertawa lagi dan sial! Dia terlihat begitu tampan.

"Setengahnya aku hanya ingin membalasmu," Sehun menyeringai. "dan setengahnya lagi aku serius." Lanjutnya sembari berbisik di depan wajahku.

Aku memukul dadanya, kesal bukan main dan aku mulai merasa perutku tergelitik.

"Luhan, kuliahmu sudah selesai, kan?"

Aku hanya mencebik dan memalingkan pandang, pertanyaan retoris itu tak perlu kujawab. Aku tahu dia hanya basa-basi.

"Aku ingin makan siang, yah meski sangat telat karena ini sudah sore. Aku belum makan tadi."

Aku mengernyit. "Kau mengajakku kencan?"

Aku bingung ketika dia tersenyum penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan, tapi aku begitu malu dan bersemu ketika Sehun berkata ingin mencoba mencicipi masakanku. Sehun membawaku ke swalayan dan membuatku malu (lagi!) saat dia yang mendorong troli bertanya aku ingin membuat apa. Berkata dia akan membiarkanku membeli apapun yang aku mau.

Beberapa ibu-ibu yang ada di _section_ sayuran memandang kami dengan tatapan _fuwa-fuwa_ dan bisikan gemas.

"Wah, pasangan muda ya?"

Aku nyaris berasap karena pipiku panas di saat Sehun malah tersenyum lebar dan merangkul pinggangku erat-erat, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sehun berhenti menatapku dengan senyum aneh!"

Aku sibuk meniriskan spageti di dapur flat milik Sehun dan lelaki menyebalkan itu sibuk memandangiku dari _pantry_ dengan senyum menggelikan. Astaga, aku tahu dia tengah menopang dagu dan tersenyum-senyum seperti idiot.

 _Yah, Luhan, dia idiot kesayanganmu._

"Sudah, nanti sausmu gosong, lho."

Aku langsung teringat dengan bawang putih dan Bombay yang aku tumis di kompor sebelah. Aku menggerutu dengan wajah panas.

"Setidaknya bantu aku!" Aku sebal diperhatikan seperti itu, membuatku berdebar dan tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan sesuatu.

Sehun tertawa, ia mendekat dan menggantikanku menumis; membiarkanku kembali dengan spageti dan kornet kaleng.

Sehun membantuku mengaduk spageti saat sausnya selesai, dia hanya tersenyum canggung saat aku tanya mengapa dia ingin aku memasak untuknya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu lebih lama."

Aku berdebar, alasan yang dikatakan dengan wajah malu itu membuatku merasakan sesuatu.

Kami menghabiskan spageti yang ternyata lumayan pedas—salahkan Sehun yang tidak bisa membedakan bubuk paprika dengan cabai—sambil menonton film komedi romantis koleksi Sehun di laptopnya.

"Setahuku kau lebih suka film _action_ dan detektif?"

Sehun menelan spageti terakhirnya dan menoleh kepadaku. "Karena setahuku kau suka film romansa? Lagipula rasanya aneh jika sepasang kekasih menonton film _action_ , koleksiku sedikit intens dan yah, banyak darah."

"Kita sepasang kekasih, ya?" Aku terhibur ketika dia nyaris tersedak. "Aku tidak keberatan selama itu bersamamu."

Sehun tergagap, bersemu tipis dan aku senang bisa melihat ekspresi langka itu.

Kami mengganti film tepat setelah selesai mengurusi perut lapar. Berganti dengan film _action_ yang cukup menegangkan; aku menikmatinya dengan cukup baik. Walau tak sebaik aku menikmati pelukan Sehun yang menjadi sandaranku.

Aku duduk tanpa jarak dengannya, menyandar nyaman ke dadanya. Oh, baiklah, abaikan betapa manjanya aku sekarang.

Aku mendapatkan potongan salad buah buatan Sehun di pangkuanku, sibuk mengunyahnya dan sesekali menyuapkan pada Sehun.

"Sehun kau ingin apa?"

"Sepotong apel, Sayang. Ah, coba lihat, Lu, ternyata antagonisnya adalah kakak dari si Heroine, klise seka—hei, kau mengenai hidungku, Luhan."

Aku mendongak dan nyaris tertawa melihat kilatan basah di ujung hidung mancung itu. Sepertinya aku tidak berhati-hati saat menyuapkan apelku.

Sehun memegang garpu dan mengarahkannya sendiri, kilatan jenaka bermain di matanya saat mengunyah. Ah, apakah akan baik-baik saja jika aku sedikit menjahili Sehun?

Aku menyingkirkan salad, bangkit dan menghadapnya dengan seulas senyum kecil. Aku yakin Sehun bisa melihat pipiku bersemu.

Aku mendapati diriku sendiri begitu ringan, rasa hangat melingkupi tubuhku dan aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat Sehun dengan jarak sedekat ini. Sehun menatapku bingung dengan cara yang menggemaskan. Apakah dia orang yang berhubungan dengan teman masa kecilku dulu atau apapun itu. Seperti yang pernah aku katakan sebelumnya, bahwa sejak awal aku memandang mereka dengan cara berbeda. Aku mencintainya, dan aku tahu.

Aku mengecup hidungnya, merasakan sedikit sapuan rasa manis apel di belah bibirku. Aku merasa berdebar sendiri, tapi ini sepadan dengan raut terkejut yang begitu _priceless_.

"Luhan?"

"Hmm? Apa?" Aku mendekat, mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya dan terkikik saat Sehun menahan nafas. Aih, Sehun sangat tampan.

Satu helaan nafas darinya dan aku berjuang keras mengulum bibirku agar tidak tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Aku yang salah mengartikan atau kau memang ingin aku menciummu?"

Aku berdebar (lagi), tapi ini sudah kepalang basah dan aku _tidak bisa_ mundur—aku _tidak_ _ingin_ mundur. "Suasana hatiku sedang sangat baik saat ini. Aku merindukanmu setelah sekian lama. Jadi?"

Sehun terkekeh. Sorot matanya berubah.

"Naik, lehermu akan sakit jika tetap di posisi ini."

Aku memekik kecil saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhku, menyamankan diriku ke atas pangkuannya. Ini adalah kali pertama aku lebih tinggi dari Sehun, sekarang aku tahu mengapa Sehun sangat suka membuatku mendongak saat kami berbicara dalam jarak dekat.

Aku menemukan diriku kembali jatuh cinta. Seluruh fitur wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas, dan begitu dekat. Aku memejamkan mata saat Sehun menyelipkan anak rambut yang menjuntai ke belakang telinga.

Dia menciumku, lembut tanpa tuntutan. Terasa begitu ringan dan hangat sampai membuatku meleleh. Jantungku berdebar lebih dari sebelumnya ketika Sehun menarik bibir bawahku, menggigitnya main-main dan memberi sesapan lembut. Demi Tuhan aku nyaris mengerang.

Tautan itu terlepas sejenak. Nafas kami saling berbenturan. Aku merasa begitu hangat dan dekat. Kedua tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangku mengerat, membuatku lebih dekat dan aku setengah tak peraya akan lenguhan kecil yang meluncur halus dari bibirku.

Aku memberanikan diri mengecupnya lebih dulu, kecupan seringan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. Hanya singkat, tapi berkali-kali hingga membuat Sehun mengejar bibirku.

Aku terkikik geli dan dia mengerang.

"Luhan, jangan menggodaku." Sehun menarikku mendekat—dan Tuhan, tubuh kami benar-benar melekat tanpa sekat.

Sehun menciumku lagi, tak terlalu lama tapi masih sama berkesan seperti sebelumnya.

"Papamu akan menghajarku jika tahu aku memangku anak gadisnya seperti ini."

"Daan?" Aku menyatukan dahi kami.

Sehun menciumku lagi. "Dan jangan sampai beliau tahu, jika kau tidak ingin melihat kekasihmu yang tampan ini babak belur."

Aku tertawa lembut. Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi aku menghindar. Sehun membuka pejaman mata dan aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang mulai berkabut.

"Kenapa menolak?

"Siapa yang menolak? Tidak kok."

Aku mencium keningnya lama; pelukan di pinggangku makin erat. Lalu aku bergantian mengecup kelopak matanya, lalu ke belah pipi yang tirus—aku berharap dia lebih banyak makan setelah ini.

"Luhan…" Suaranya terdengar rendah saat aku menyusuri tulang rahang yang sedikit kesat karena bekas bercukur, tapi sama sekali bukan masalah besar, aku menyukainya. Aku mencium sudut bibirnya cukup lama.

"Luhan, kau tahu ini bisa menjadi lebih berbahaya, kan?"

Aku hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi baiklah; kita hanya berdua di sini dan aku tak akan menahan diri." Sehun balik menciumi wajahku, rasa geli menyebar dan aku merasakan sengatan listrik voltase rendah di sekujur tubuhku.

Saat dia nyaris mencapai bagian leher di bawah daun telinga aku menghentikannya. Baiklah, Luhan, kau salah langkah karena Sehun tidak sepenuhnya lelaki _baik-baik_. Dan tiap laki-laki punya sisi _bukan lelaki baik-baik_ yang ada jauh di dalam.

"Sehun… A-akh, Sehun, bukan hanya kita berdua yang ada di sini." Seketika Sehun berhenti. Ia sedikit kaku saat menatapku.

"Ada berapa di sini? Banyak? Apakah berpotensi untuk mengganggu? Atau itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja agar aku berhenti? Tidak adil sekali, padahal kau yang mulai duluan." Sehun mengeryit tak suka. Astaga, sisi lain Sehun yang satu ini membuatku tak tahan.

"Aku tidak bohong, kok." Aku mencuri satu kecupan. "Aku tak tahu, aku hanya merasakan satu, aku merasa tak akan mengganggu. Ingat perempuan berpakaian hijau muda dan putih yang kainnya menjuntai berlapis yang pernah aku ceritakan?" Dia mengangguk. Aku menahan fakta bahwa aku sebenarnya merasa diawasi; bukan dalam konteks negatif, tapi lebih seperti tatapan Mama saat melihat aku diantar teman laki-lakiku pulang saat masih sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Dan…" Aku sangat menikmati ekspresi tidak sabar Sehun. Aku berbisik di telinganya. "aku tidak ingin kau berhenti, kok."

Tangan Sehun berpindah memeluk punggungku, menciumku lebih dalam dan lebih intens dibanding sebelumnya. Sehun melingkupi tubuhku dengan pelukan erat, aku yakin Sehun tidak akan melepaskanku barang sebentar.

Atau bahkan, mungkin aku baru akan keluar dari sini esok hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun saat jam menunjukkan tengah malam. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bermesraan dan bercumbu, tapi Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Dia mampu menahan diri dan aku tak tahu lagi akan berapa kali Sehun membuatku kembali jatuh cinta.

Sehun tidak membiarkan aku pulang, dia menahanku dengan berbagai alasan dan aku merasa dia sangat menggemaskan. Setelah mandi (tolong jangan mempedulikan hoodie kebesaran yang aku pakai saat ini), Sehun menemaniku mengerjakan beberapa tugas. Yah, dia hanya menemani, merecokiku dengan pelukan dan kecupan mengambang di tengkuk.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, entah mengapa aku tertidur dan terbangun di atas ranjang Sehun yang harum. Dia di sampingku, tidur dengan lelap, tangannya menjadi bantalan kepalaku, dan tak ada _skinship_ lain. Dia bahkan memberi jarak. Aku tersenyum. Dia menghormatiku.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya dengan ujung jari, menyusurinya perlahan. Sampai dia merasa terganggu dan membuka mata perlahan. Dia masih terlihat sangat mengantuk, dan usahanya untuk membuka mata begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau terbangun? Maaf."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tak apa. Kenapa kau sendiri terbangun? Mimpi buruk?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku jarang mendapat mimpi buruk, hanya satu mimpi abstrak yang masih mengisi bunga tidurku. "Bukan mimpi buruk, aku tak tahu seperti apa jelasnya. Tapi setiap aku terbangun, aku selalu merasakan diriku bertanya-tanya; kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini?" kataku pada akhirnya.

Sehun benar-benar kehilangan rasa kantuknya, menatapku penuh perhatian. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan mataku memanas.

"Hei, Luhan?" Dia khawatir, mendekat dan mengecup keningku.

"Aku baik, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, tiga tahun aku mendapatkan hidup yang tenang tanpa terbayang bisa melihat mereka meski samar. Tapi kemudian hal itu kembali dan hal buruk datang satu demi satu. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, kedua orangtuaku antara tahu dan tidak; mereka bungkam, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Aku ingin percaya, tapi aku pun masih takut jika suatu saat hal ini terulang lagi. Hal itu mungkin bukan hal baru, sudah sejak lahir aku dihantui hal-hal seperti itu; _tapi aku tak pernah terbiasa_. Aku masih takut."

Aku berusaha tersenyum.

Tatapan mata Sehun begitu teduh dan menenangkan. "Ada aku, kau tenang saja. Ada banyak orang yang sayang padamu, mereka ada di sekelilingmu. Dan kurasa, perempuan berpakaian putih-hijau itu tak akan membiarkanmu merasakan hal yang sama, kurasa?"

Ketika itu, aku merasakan hawa sejuk menenangkan melingkupiku. Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandang, mencari siluet perempuan itu. Tapi aku tak lagi bisa melihatnya meski samar seperti sebelumnya, tapi keberadaannya masih sangat terasa. Dan aku _bersyukur_ , meskipun aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

Sehun menangkup wajahku dengan satu telapak tangan, mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, Luhan."

"Terimakasih, Sehun."

"Jadi, apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Aku terkekeh, bergerak masuk ke pelukannya. "Eum, hanya kali ini."

"Oke, kita akan tidur sampai malam kembali datang besok."

Aku tertawa, memilih memejamkan mata karena kantuk mulai kembali datang. Saat kesadaranku di ambang batas, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang terasa asing dan familiar sekaligus.

" _Aku bersamamu, Luhan…"_

Seperti aku yang membiarkan diriku kembali terbuai alam mimpi, aku pun membiarkan semuanya masih seperti sebelumnya. Samar, tak terjelaskan, tapi terasa begitu dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya** _ **hngh**_ **sendiri waktu mengetik** _ **cuddle scene**_ **. Tolong, saya nggak kuat. *ugh Yah, ini** _ **cukup**_ **fluff, kan? Sudah, bilang saja iya.** _ ***apaini**_ _ ***maafkansaya**_

 **Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan gamblang soal alasan mengapa** _ **'Luhan'**_ **mengalami semua itu, karena buat saya sendiri dan beberapa orang yang kisahnya masuk ke sini; semuanya masih sangat kabur.** _ **Chapter**_ **kemarin itu benar;** _ruqyah_ **. Dan itu seriusan sakitnya, nggak main-main. Tapi entah bagi yang lain. Apa yang saya ketik kemarin mungkin hanya menjelaskan sampai setengahnya. :")**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang membaca, memfavoritkan, mengikuti, bahkan sampai mengetik review untuk** _ **"**_ _Phosphorescent"_ **ini. ^^ Saya senang, ternyata di saat Fic HunHan makin sepi masih ada yang melirik Fic saya yang abal ini. Maafkan** _ **update**_ **yang tidak menentu karena** _ **real life**_ **yang menuntut sangat banyak.**

 **Jan tagih VVL dulu, saya pusing sama itu. :"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Phosphorescent Officially** _ **END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANNE, 2018-11-20**


End file.
